Pinkie's Birthday Extravanganza
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: It's Pinkie's birthday and her friends really want to impress her with a spectacular party. And when Cheese Sandwich shows up, they know that it's gonna be epic! But with Pinkie's constant antics as she tries to figure out just what it is her friends have planned, the planners have no choice but to keep Cheese under wraps. CheesePie fluff later on!
1. The Mission

**Fell in love with this ship** **long before I saw the episode. When I did see it I only fell deeper into the CheesePie ship! So I had to write this. Due to my inexperience with multi-chaps (I have written them, but I haven't written very many as compared to my oneshots) and my writing this on my phone the chaps might turn out to be very short. But no worries; they have been pre-written this time and shall be posted when I feel like it.**

**Note: In this, they have not discovered the keys' use yet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Mission<p>

Cheese Sandwich trotted out of Canterlot with a huff. That was the only town where a party of his had been unsuccessful, but those Canterlot ponies were so stuck up anyway. They didn't know what they were missing! "Have fun making a party without Cheese Sandwich!" he called behind him although nopony was really paying attention to him. He snorted. "This is really your fault, Boneless 2." Of course, the rubber chicken didn't respond. "You should have stopped me from even going into Canterlot," he commented. "After all, it's your job as my one traveling buddy..." Cheese paused. "Huh...one traveling buddy. My one traveling buddy is a rubber chicken," he noted to himself. The party business was great but...boy, it sure got lonely sometimes.

There was no time for the lonely feeling to linger, however, because suddenly his Cheesy Sense kicked in. It was...different, in a way, from his usual Cheesy Sense. As usual, he felt shivers and his cutie mark made a few accordion noises. He would typically be thrown into the air if it was an especially good party being planned, but this time he wasn't. He frowned in concentration.

"It seems that...this party is in need," he muttered to himself. "And it's coming from..." Cheese licked his hoof and raised it, looking for the trail of where his Cheesy Sense had detected the party. What he found made him smile. "It didn't take long for me to be sent back there," he exclaimed, completely forgetting the cowboy attitude in his excitement. "Back to Ponyville I go!"_ ...And to Pinkie, I suppose..._he thought with a sheepish grin. He quickly began to trot in the direction of his next destination.

* * *

><p>Pinkie's head popped out from behind a building. She was holding Gummy. "Sssh, Gummy," she whispered. "No noises. I know that they're planning a party for me, and I'm gonna figure out what they've got planned...Nopony pulls the wool over ol' Pinkie's eyes!" she cried. Slapping a hoof over her mouth as her eyes widened, she looked around again. "Did anypony hear that?"<p>

The answer was clear, as she heard Fluttershy's squeak and the sound of rustling bushes. Pinkie zoomed towards the yellow pegasus. "You'll never get away from me!" she cried. "Nopony escapes the Pinkie!"

"Rainbow!" shrieked Fluttershy, struggling to get off of the ground; Pinkie could now see that she had a large parcel. It had to be a present or something; the way that Fluttershy was attempting to hide it and simultaneously keep it away from Pinkie proved it. "Pinkie's onto me! Help!"

"I gotcha, Fluttershy!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, appearing out of nowhere. She swooped down and retrieved the package just as Pinkie missed it. "This is supposed to be a surprise, Pinkie!" called the cyan pegasus, holding it into the air. "You'll find out what it is on your birthday!"

"But that's so far from now!" whined Pinkie, sitting down with Gummy in her lap. "Can you at least come down to get your invitation to Gummy's party? It IS being hosted a day before my birthday..."

Rainbow Dash considered, and then came up with an idea. "Sure...hey, Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Rainbow?" panted Fluttershy. She was slumped against a wall, exhausted from holding the package.

"Mind getting two invitations?"

Pinkie sighed in defeat as she handed Fluttershy two invitations. The shy pegasus flew up for a moment and handed one to Rainbow, dropping down again in her tired state. "Fine...but mark my words, I'll figure out the contents of that box! I WILL!" vowed Pinkie, shaking a hoof a laughing Rainbow.

"Course you will," snickered Rainbow, "on your birthday!" She flew off in a rainbow blur.

Pinkie narrowed her eyes at Fluttershy. Approaching her, Pinkie said nonchalantly, "Well, then...looks like you're too tired to move right now..."

Fluttershy gasped. "Pinkie!" she scolded, "it's not nice to try and discover your present before your birthday. Your friends, including me, worked very hard to get it, and it would be very mean to take that for granted by opening your presents early."

Pinkie's ears sagged as she looked at the ground. "Gosh...I never thought of that. I'm sorry, Fluttershy."

"Now, now," replied Fluttershy, giving her friend a side hug, "it's quite natural to want to know what your presents are. It just shows that you're excited for your birthday."

Pinkie grinned. "Gotcha. Now, I'm gonna go plan Gummy's party. You have to be there, you know!" she reminded.

Fluttershy giggled. "Want me to Pinkie Promise?"

Pinkie nodded. "Yes." She then handed Fluttershy a cupcake.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly," recited Fluttershy, her wings lifting her up from the ground for a moment to punctuate the "fly," "stick a cupcake in my eye." She looked at the cupcake, which looked pretty good. Fluttershy then looked back at Pinkie. "Do I have to?"

Pinkie stared hard at her.

Fluttershy sighed. "Okay..." She smooshed the cupcake onto her right eye. Pinkie, looking satisfied, trotted away with a goodbye. The pegasus wiped her eye and clapped the bits of cupcake off of her hooves. She froze when she heard a voice behind her.

"A little birdie told me it was somepony's birthday soon."

Fluttershy yelped, forgetting her exhaustion, and shot three yards into the air. "No! Don't hurt me, I'm just an innocent mare!" she cried.

The stranger shot out of the shadows. "No, no, wait! It's just me!" Fluttershy looked down to see a familiar face: Cheese Sandwich, the party planner!

"Oh!" Fluttershy lowered to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I was just startled. Yes, there are actually two parties being planned right now. It's good to see you, Cheese!"

"Two? Has the famous Pinkamena now stretched her talents to two parties at once?" asked Cheese in a dramatic aside. "Somehow that attracts me even more..."

Fluttershy tapped his shoulder. "Um, I can still hear you."

The stallion blushed with an embarassed grin. "Don't know what you're talking about, I didn't say anything! Now, tell me about those parties!"

"Oh, one of the parties is actually _for_ Pinkie," explained Fluttershy. "It's her birthday, you see. The other party, which is being held a day before, is for her pet alligator's birthday. You've met Gummy before, I think. And, er, if you don't mind my asking, what did you mean when you said that something 'attracted—'"

"I recall a brief encounter with a little alligator," interrupted Cheese loudly with a wave of his hoof, "but a party for Pinkie? I'd like to help out with that."

Fluttershy gasped. "Really?"

"She /is/ the reason I'm a super super party pony," admitted Cheese Sandwich with a small grin, "and I really like he—parties! I like partying." He cleared his throat, trying not to acknowledge his obvious slip-up.

Fluttershy giggled knowingly. "Mm-hmm...I see. Well, I'm sure you can plan a great party for Pinkie." She flattened her ears and looked around. "She may be back soon. I'll get you to Twilight. She's planning the party but it isn't looking too good. Oh, I don't mean to be rude, but although Twilight is a wonderful pony and a wonderful planner, she isn't very...experienced...in party planning," admitted Fluttershy.

"Say no more," replied Cheese. "I've seen it all before. Take me to your leader!"

* * *

><p>Twilight groaned as she looked up from a long list in the library. "Spike, I told you to buy the cheaper balloons!"<p>

"But, Twilight, the more expensive balloons are more quality!" exclaimed Spike.

"...They're balloons, Spike."

"So? This is Pinkie we're talking about! She deserves the best balloons!"

Twilight groaned. "I cannot believe this, we should have finished the balloons an hour ago! Does it matter what kind they are?"

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Fear not, for Equestria's premier party planner is here!" exclaimed Cheese Sandwich, marching through the door. Fluttershy followed and shut the door quickly.

Twilight grinned. "Cheese Sandwich! It's been a while!"

"Not really, for me," admitted the party pony, "this is actually the first time I've been to a town two times in the same year! Now, I hear Pinkie Pie's birthday is coming up soon, and from what I gather she is not to know about it?"

Twilight nodded. "Well, she does know that there's a party, since we're her friends and her birthday is coming up. She wanted to plan it like Rainbow did during her birthaversary, but we decided that we wanted to surprise her. Pinkie is currently trying to figure out what we're planning and it's becoming very difficult."

"I've already chided her five times," commented Fluttershy, "and even though she gets the message she's phenomenal at finding loopholes."

Twilight hummed. "Well, Cheese Sandwich? Are you up for the task?"

"Of course! It sounds like a challenge; I love a good challenge!" Cheese said confidently. "I'll take the party planning off of your hooves!"

"Are you positive?" asked Twilight. It was obvious that she was itching to let go of her burden yet was barely hanging onto it anyway; Spike had seen that plenty of times.

"Absolutely! That is, unless you want to be in charge of—"

"NO! I mean, er, I think you'd be better at it," Twilight said quickly. She grinned embarrassedly. "You handle the actual party, while I handle the technicalities."

"Then you've got yourselves a deal! I'll start planning right away!" Cheese began to walk out but Twilight stopped him after Fluttershy whispered something into her ear.

"One more thing," she added. "I'm thinking that, because Pinkie doesn't know that you're here yet, we can keep your presence a secret. It'd be nice for it to be a surprise."

Cheese's hair deflated slightly. "But Pinkie's birthday isn't for another two weeks! I have to keep away from Pinkie for two weeks?" He and Fluttershy had discussed the planning of the time before the party, and he was perfectly fine with staying at an inn while planning the party. He had stayed at towns on business for much longer, sometimes even whole months, to correctly plan a good party. Occasionally his Cheesy Sense would tingle, letting him know of another party, but he never accepted requests in the middle of party planning. But this, this was disappointing. Pinkie was a really fun pony, and he wanted to spend some time with his friend.

Twilight bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to, but this way we can give Pinkie an even bigger surprise by your being here. Is that a problem?"

Cheese was aware of Twilight's expression as she looked at him. It was very subtle, but she was just barely giving him a knowing smirk. It was obvious what Fluttershy had told her. "It's fine," he said simply. "I'll let you know if I have to change the plan." He looked at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, can I speak with you in private?"

"Right now?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yup. Right now. Excuse us, Twilight."

The purple pony nodded. "Of course. Just meet with the rest of the party ponies here in two days, so we can discuss the plan." Her new partner in crime (party crime) nodded as he and Fluttershy exited the library.

"What was that?" exclaimed Cheese. "What did you tell Twilight?!" They both knew, somehow, but he wanted to hear her tell him. Fluttershy grinned nervously.

"Well, I told her that I thought you might have sort of liked Pinkie...and that it would be cute for you to meet after that long..." she whispered, hiding behind her hair. "Please don't get mad at me..."

Cheese sat down with a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples with his hooves. "Just...don't tell her."

Fluttershy giggled. "Of course! It's not my secret to tell! Oh, this is so exciting, I've never been involved in a budding romance before..."

"Fluttershy, you need to Cheesy Promise me you won't tell her," begged Cheese. "About the little thing I have for her, OR the fact that I'm here."

The shy pegasus blinked. "Cheesy Promise?" Those two might as well have been clones of each other.

"Yes. It goes, 'Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cheese wheel in my eye!'" He grabbed a wheel of cheese and smooshed the entire thing onto his left eye.

Fluttershy sighed. "Okay. Cross my heart and hope to fly—" She paused when she was handed a wheel of cheese, "—stick a cheese wheel in my eye. Oh, dear..." she sighed, forcing herself to smash the cheese wheel into her eye. Satisfied, Cheese trotted away to look for a hotel. Fluttershy grinned after him.

"Oh, my, this is going to be so wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry; this time I have pre-written them. I'll post them, hopefully not so long you get irritated.<strong>

**Keep reading and God bless!**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Pinkie frowned as she laid upside down on a bench. It seemed like everypony was ignoring her today. She knew better, of course, than to think that they were ignoring her because they didn't want to be her friends anymore. No, that was a lesson learned. Today, she was simply bored.

She had nowhere to go, since nopony was around to do anything with her. She couldn't work, as the Cakes had given her the day off even though she begged to do something. They literally had no work for her to do today, and had even gone out with the twins. It was quite bizarre. Pinkie knew, of course, that it had to do with birthday planning.

"Uggh," moaned Pinkie, "what to _do_?! Stupid birthday, I want to see my friends!" Then she sat up. "Maybe I can crash their little get-together..." she snickered as she deviously rubbed her hooves together. "Ohh, yes, and I'll discover their little surprises...hehehe..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, ponies," announced Twilight in the library, where almost everypony in Ponyville was gathered, drawing everyone's attention. "We have our work cut out for us, especially when planning a party for Pinkie Pie." Murmurs of assent swept through the crowd. "But we have a new ally on our side to help the party as we keep Pinkie from discovering the contents of this party...I'm sure you all remember Cheese Sandwich?" The aforementioned pony hopped up from out of nowhere, in a burst of confetti, and was greeted by applause.<p>

"Cheese Sandwich! Long time, no see, eh?" asked Rainbow Dash, flying up to high-hoof him.

"Yep! It's good to see ya, Rainbow," replied Cheese.

Twilight cleared her throat. The two ponies settled back down. "Right. So, this is going to be kind of like Winter Wrap Up, in a sense." The entire crowd stared in confusion. "I've divided us into three Groups. Group A," she listed names and the respective ponies grouped together, "will be working the party. It is headed by Cheese Sandwich, of course, and shall be occupied by ponies who are creative, good with manual labor, and good with tools. Other talents will be required, as well. Group B," she listed more names, "will be on snack duty. Headed by the Cakes," the two ponies waved along with Pumpkin and Pound Cake, "you will be in charge if picking out the food for the event. Group C, and this is the toughest group of all, will be on Pinkie duty." Again, she gave a list of names. But this time she was met with confusion.

"Pinkie duty?" asked the crowd.

"Yes, Pinkie duty. Remember, Pinkie is more than a match for all of us when it comes to spying and the like. This party is meant to be a surprise, and it's obvious that Pinkie knows about its existence. But we cannot allow her to know any more. I will be in charge of this group. I will let you know what is to be kept a secret. Now, I'm going to be holding a meeting every day." A collective groan sounded. "We cannot allow Pinkie to find us out! If she sees that the same ponies have disappeared every day then she will know something's up."

Applejack chimed in then. "What about our meetings, Twilight?" she asked. "Pinkie'll figure out easily when they are. Ah think it'd be better to come up with another solution with the meetings."

Twilight considered. "That makes sense...all right. I'll make schedules for our meetings, and which groups and all that. Just meet here tomorrow, same time. But first, somepony must volunteer to spend time with Pinkie so she'll be distracted. I'll make sure you get a schedule. So...anypony want the job?"

Nopony said anything. After a few minutes, Mrs. Cake spoke up. "I feel rather silly not thinking about this before, but Pinkie can just watch the twins while we're here."

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Twilight. "And maybe you should do something that makes the twins hard to handle, so that Pinkie will have her hooves fu—"

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and a hush fell over the crowd. The curtains had been drawn and nopony could see who was outside, but it was obvious. "Hello?" asked a muffled voice. "Anypony wanna talk to Pinkie?"

Twilight looked among the crowd, gave them a significant look that told them to be quiet. She went up to the door, and opened it a tiny crack. The crowd made an attempt to move out of sight, but it was already quite crowded in the library. "Oh, Pinkie Pie! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hiya, Twilight! Mind if I come in?"

Twilight laughed nervously. "Uhh...well...for once, I do rather mind. I'm, uh, very busy, er, writing and...stuff."

Pinkie glared with narrowed eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

"_Really_ really?"

"_Yes_."

"Really _really_ rea—"

"Yes, Pinkie, I'm busy, please don't bother me right now!" snapped Twilight.

The pink pony stared back at her, a tear in her eye before snapping back and grinning. "Okay! Catch ya later, then!" She trotted off happily. Twilight didn't see the evil grin on her face; she knew she had the right house. Even so, Twilight knew she has a reason to be frightened.

Twilight stared after her before slamming the door and locking it, a look of pure fear on her face. "She knows. I'm sure she knows. Everypony, get out, but one at a time! If you can teleport then spells are much appreciated!"

After only fifteen minutes, most of the ponies had gone due to the unicorns' willingness to teleport. Only Cheese Sandwich remained. "We need to keep you under wraps," Twilight had said before, "so you'll go last. I recently perfected an invisibility spell, so I can use that."

Cheese had wondered, "But aren't you a princess? I mean, I thought you already knew all of the spells."

Twilight's eyes had widened in utter shock. "All of the spells? I wish! There are so many left to master, it'll be years before I even come close!"

Now, Twilight had used the invisibility spell on Cheese and he was moving towards the inn. She warned him that it would only last for a hour, and that he was not to dawdle. He made it to the inn soon and without much event, and he collapsed on his bed after a long and exhausting day of party planning.

Twilight was picking up some of the books that had fallen during the meeting when suddenly her door was thrown open. The Alicorn was regretful she had unlocked it. Pinkie stood there with her Party Cannon, dressed in a military outfit. "All right, everypony! The jig is up! I'm blasting this place to smithereens if you don't...huh?" The pink pony sagged as she realized she was too late. "Aw, come on!"

"What's wrong, Pinkie?" asked Twilight innocently. "Were you hoping to find somepony here?"

Pinkie snorted. "As if! It's not like I expected to see anypony, I don't know, planning anything for a certain party of a certain pony who HAS to know, oh, please tell me, Twilight, PLEASE!" she begged, falling on her knees.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie, but there's nothing to tell," replied Twilight with a shrug. "Nothing that interesting has been going on here today."

Pinkie raised a suspicious eyebrow at her friend. "Uh-huh? So what was all that 'I'm too busy to open the door' business?"

"I was doing an extremely important reshelving. I had a large amount of books levitating and I couldn't lose focus or I'd drop them," explained Twilight. Luckily, she had recently picked up "Lying for Beginner Ponies" and studied it...only for Pinkie's party, of course!

"Oh. That makes sense," replied Pinkie. She still wasn't convinced, but Twilight wasn't going to attempt to make Pinkie believe her. The pink pony was smarter than she seemed sometimes. "I guess I'll see you around, Twilight," she said in an unconvincingly unsuspecting voice. She trotted off.

"Bye, Pinkie!" called Twilight. She closed the door and picked up the book "Lying for Intermediate Ponies" before retiring to bed, Spike at her heels...or hooves, or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all for now! I'm a bit concerned that I'm moving a bit fast but I really don't want to have to edit it unless it's necessary. But constructive criticism is always appreciated! :D<strong>

**And I'm honestly doing Applejack's twang kinda overexaggerated because it's fun. If anypony is insulted by it then tell me and I'll stop. :)**

**God bless!**

**Shippings**


	3. The Clouds

Chapter Three: The Clouds

Early the next morning, Pinkie paced through her room. "Ohh, they're good. They're _very_ good. I'm gonna have to come up with a lot more tricks if I want to find out what they've got planned. But what shall I do...? Any ideas?"

Her audience, which included Gummy and a few toys, obviously did not answer. Pinkie clucked her tongue disappointedly. "You disgust me," she growled. "I took a confetti blast in the war and all I get is this?!"

The door opened and Pinkie froze. "Pinkie, who are you talking to?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"Uh, uh, I was talking to..." Pinkie snatched the first toy out of her "audience" she could find. "Boneless!" she said, her voice muffled by the rubber chicken. "He's such a good listener!"

Mrs. Cake raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Mr. Cake and I are going out to dinner tonight. Would you mind watching the twins while we're gone?"

Pinkie dropped Boneless back into the pile. "Okay," she said, trying not to groan. She made a large and unconvincing grin that kept until Mrs. Cake, satisfied, left the room. Pinkie finally sat down and facehoofed. This was going to take major time out of her spying...

_Unless that's what she wanted!_ Pinkie realized with a gasp. "They're trying to keep me here with the twins so I won't suspect that they're doing some party planning! Oooh, they're good! But I'm better! Nopony said I couldn't take the twins out to do some sight-seeing!...And some _spying_," she added in an undertone, rubbing her hooves together.

She didn't see Mrs. Cake's smirk as she lingered near the door.

* * *

><p>Cheese scribbled some ideas on his notepad as he thought about Pinkie's personality. She loved balloons, but there were already balloons. "Wow, Twilight," he commented, "you picked the good balloons! Most amateur party planners pick the cheaper ones." He wasn't looking at her so he missed her baffled expression. "We still need a cake, in the shape of her cutie mark and her favorite flavor. Maybe decorated with cupcakes! Twilight, name Pinkie's favorite flavor!"<p>

Twilight blinked. "Uhhh...chocolate, I guess?" Then she gasped as an idea surfaced. "Oh! I think I know somepony who can do something really great for Pinkie's birthday!"

"Who?"

Instead of answering, Twilight approached Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, can you send a letter to Discord? Maybe if you ask, he'll make some of those clouds that Pinkie really liked."

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh, my! Pinkie would love that! I'll ask him right away." She flew off to do so.

Cheese tapped Twilight on the shoulder. "Who's Discord? And what clouds?"

Twilight looked back at him. "Oh, right. Do you know the story of Discord, the Spirit of Chaos? The Princesses Celestia and Luna trapped him in stone a thousand years ago, preceding Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. A few years ago, Discord broke out of his stone prison and unleashed his chaos on Equestria. I'm sure you remember?"

"If you're referring to the soap roads and long-legged animals running around, among other things, I do. I regret that it couldn't have happened longer, to be perfectly honest," admitted Cheese with a shrug. "I mean, it's kind of my style."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Where have I heard _that_ before?"

"Huh?"

"Well, while the rest of us were actually worried like normal ponies, a certain pink pony was dancing around and enjoying! Well, at first."

Cheese laughed. "Oh, well, that makes sense! That's Pinkie, laughing wherever she goes."

Twilight was reminded of Discorded Pinkie, and shuddered. "Most of the time. Anyway, Discord tried to have his fun, but I, along with Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie, stopped him using the Elements of Harmony."

Cheese blinked. "The what?"

"They're magical elements used to protect Equestria. Long story. A few months after trapping Discord again, Princess Celestia had us bring Discord back in an attempt to reform him so his powers could be used for good. It was...trying, to say the least, and it wasn't even my task, either. It was Fluttershy who won him to the good side with her kindness, in promising him her friendship. But he's still _extremely_ annoying."

Then a new voice said, "How rude! I thought friends didn't talk about friends behind their backs!" Twilight let out an audible groan as Discord materialized, carrying Fluttershy like a plush doll. "I heard there was a party going on for dear sweet Pinkie Pie!"

"Um, can you please put me down?" asked Fluttershy quietly. Discord let go of her and she landed on the ground with a _fwump_.

"That's right!" replied Cheese, tipping his construction hat. "And I'm in charge!"

Discord raised an eyebrow. "A new friend of yours?"

Twilight forced herself to keep from rolling her eyes. "We met him a few months ago. He's a professional party planner."

"How fun! So, Twilight, you really trust me enough to make some of Pinkie's favorite clouds without messing up the party?" asked Discord slyly.

Twilight's eyes widened. "Discord, I'm begging you, please _don't_."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Don't you trust me, Twi? Which clouds did you want? Cola, cream soda, tomato juice?" listed Discord, suddenly in a waiter's outfit with a menu.

"The ones with the chocolate milk, remember? The cotton candy ones?" asked Twilight.

Cheese's eyes widened. "Cotton candy clouds? Those exist? With chocolate milk?"

"Of course they do! They're a personal favorite of mine," added Discord. "Pinkie's too, I suppose."

"Wow...you know what would go great with that? Whipped cream. I think Pinkie would love whipped cream with it," said Cheese in a serious matter.

Discord rubbed his chin in thought. "My, looks like somepony thinks he's got Pinkie all figured out! Do you like her?" He elbowed the stallion. "Just from looking I can tell you'll be a great couple!"

Cheese was blushing profusely. Seeing this, Fluttershy flew up and folded her front legs. She was frowning as she faced Discord.  
>Cheese suddenly appeared behind Discord where Fluttershy could see. "Forever..." he whispered, holding up a wheel of cheese. The yellow pegasus took no notice, for what she had to say did not pertain to that.<p>

"Discord, it's very unkind to tease somepony about something that obviously makes them uncomfortable. Whether he likes Pinkie or not isn't your business. I don't think you would like it if I decided to tease you about liking a mare, would you?"

Discord sighed. "You always play the 'How would you like it' card, Fluttershy. It's quite boring. Fine, I'll stop teasing him for now. Here's your cotton candy cloud, complete with chocolate milk _and_ whipped cream. I don't know why I do this for you ponies..." He clicked his fingers and the cloud appeared. Another appeared right next to it, and it was blue. "The blue one is also cotton candy, but it rains whipped cream."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Only one of each?"

"I'll give you the rest on the day of the party. Fluttershy mentioned that it was supposed to be a surprise, although I wouldn't bother. I'll take my leave..." sighed the draconoquues dramatically. He made as if to click his fingers, but paused. "One more thing, Lover-Boy...now, if you didn't like Pinkie like that, then why make such a big deal about it?" Before anypony could come up with a rebuttal he had snapped and vanished.

Cheese's ears flattened. "I don't think I like him all that much. How can you stand him?"

Fluttershy flew down and landed next to her friends. "Oh, he seems so gruff and mean on the outside, but Discord's a real sweetheart when you get to know him like I do."

Cheese shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. Now let's get back to planning!" The mares cheered.

* * *

><p>"All right, twins," said Pinkie, once their parents had gone. "We're going for a little walk..." she snickered as she placed them into a stroller. Boneless sat on top, as she had decided that he might entertain the twins. It wasn't really working.<p>

Getting the twins into the stroller was hard to do, as they were hyped up and jumpy. The attempt was proving to be unsuccessful. "Pound Cake! Stop struggling!" The brown-haired foal stopped and blinked up at her. He babbled something before trying again to flap his wings. He was a strong little bugger, too, but Pinkie could have secured him if only he had been alone.

Pumpkin Cake was even more of a problem with her magic. Her horn shone as she floated out of the seat. Pinkie groaned. "Pumpkin, that was the third time...! You two will not stop!" Pinkie continued to try and wrestle them into the stroller for a few minutes before giving up. "Fine. You win for now..." She scooped them up and carried them to their room. Plopping them into their crib, Pinkie sat facing them, Boneless at her side.

Pinkie sighed in frustration as she slumped against the other wall. It was obvious that the twins were going to keep her from doing any spying tonight. What did their parents _feed_ them?!

"What in Equestria am I gonna do, Boneless? I need to get some spying in! If they're going to such lengths to keep it from me it's just _gotta_ be good! Maybe I've been being too direct about this," she muttered. "Maybe I need..." Pinkie trailed off as she continued to stare at the rubber chicken. A grin formed. "A disguise."

* * *

><p><strong>A disguise? What's Pinkie planning? You'll have to wait and see-eee~!<strong>

**God bless ya'll!**

**~Shippings~**


	4. The Disguise

Chapter Four: The Disguise

Twilight waved along most of the ponies. As the Cakes had left, she knew Pinkie would be ready to try something else. "Go, go! Pinkie will be here any minute!" she exclaimed as they trotted out, holding their schedules. "I'll see you soon!"

Twilight turned to go back inside to do a last bit of planning with Cheese, but she heard somepony clear their throat. She turned, and there stood a pony that was dressed in a hat and poncho, with a rubber chicken on their back. "Uh, I'm Cheese Sandwich and I hear there's a party going on?"

The Alicorn fought the urge to laugh. The pony had a pink coat, Pinkie's signature fake mustache, and seemed to have badly painted a 2 on the rubbed chicken. Her voice still sounded feminine but in a fake-sounding male voice. Keeping her expression clear, she said loudly, "Well, it sure has been a while! Wow, 'Cheese Sandwich,'" the real Cheese peeked through the window and began to laugh soundlessly, "when did you grow a mustache?"

The fake Cheese laughed nervously. "I, uh...grew it! I decided I wanted a mustache! Right, Boneless?" As usual, the toy did not reply.

"Uh-huh. And, um, you're pink."

Pinkie gasped. "I can_not_ believe I forgot the paint!" she exclaimed in her normal voice. She then gulped and resumed speaking in the deeper voice. "I mean, uh...I fell...into...pink paint?"

Twilight finally let out a laugh. "Give it up, Pinkie. Nice try but it's not working."

Pinkie frowned. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, the mustache, the pink coat, the pink mane and tail, and the blue eyes?" _Not to_ _mention that the real Cheese is in here_, she thought with a smirk. Said pony was trying desperately not to let out an audible laugh, rolling around on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

Pinkie sighed. "Darn. But mark my words..." she snarled, ears flattening. "I will discover your party...I WILL!"

Twilight looked unimpressed. She leaned forward wordlessly, and took Boneless into her mouth. Before Pinkie could ask what she was doing, she flung the rubber chicken across the road. Pinkie gasped. "Why would you do that?!" Pinkie cried before she ran across and snatched him back up. She looked up and Twilight had closed the door.

* * *

><p>Twilight had pressed her back into the door. She sank to the ground, giggling, and Cheese finally burst out laughing. "She-she was trying to be you!"<p>

"She even—had her hair in the hat—the same way I did, bahahaha!" guffawed Cheese. "And the way you threw Boneless...it shouldn't be funny but it is!"

They continued laughing for a few minutes, during which time Spike walked in. Upon seeing them laughing so hard they were in tears, he asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"Pinkie was—she was dressed just like me!" Cheese exclaimed. "You should have seen her!"

"...But how is that funny? Come on, the party stress must be getting to you guys!" Spike cried. They paid him no heed as they continued to revel in their funny event. "Should I call a doctor?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting me here, Pinkie. We haven't had a day like this in a while," said Fluttershy with a smile. It was the next morning after the incident with Pinkie's dressing up like Cheese.<p>

Pinkie, who was in the process of sneakily looking around for any suspicious activity, looked up. "Uh, yeah, yeah. That's nice."

"Pinkie, remember what I said about that?" asked Fluttershy sternly. The pink pony sighed and turned to look at her friend.

"Uuugh, fine. So what's going on?"

Fluttershy considered. "Oh, well...nothing worth talking about. I'm still quite excited for Gummy's birthday—"

Pinkie gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh. I still haven't finished all the planning! Gummy would be so disappointed if he knew! Can you help me figure out what I need and maybe pick up some materials?" she begged.

Fluttershy had planned a picnic, but she was a very flexible pony. Perhaps she would let her animal friends have it instead. "Oh, that's perfectly fine," she said kindly. "I'd be more than happy to help." Pinkie hugged her in relief and began to skip towards her home.

Later, at the market, Pinkie was in the process of purchasing a roll of streamers, and about to ask yet another vender if Twilight or anypony else had gone through and bought party supplies, but Fluttershy interrupted.

"So, Pinkie...how do you feel about...Cheese Sandwich?"

Pinkie's mouth was open to ask, but she looked back at her friend. "Well, _that's_ a weird question," she chirped.

Fluttershy turned red. Did Pinkie suspect anything? "I, oh, I was just...forgive me if I..."

"You heard about the disguise incident, huh?" snorted Pinkie. She dropped a couple of bits into the other pony's hoof and trotted back to Fluttershy.

She had not, but she decided to play on it. "I, uh, yes."

"Yeah, I got the idea from Boneless. I wonder how Cheese is doing, though? Hope he's still being a super duper party pony," commented Pinkie.

"Well, you must miss him, right? He was very nice."

Pinkie shrugged. "Well, sure! He was great! Cute, too." Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"You really thought so?" Now she was getting somewhere!

Pinkie nodded. "Well, duh! A lot of mares did. I saw Rarity swooning over him, that sly pony." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Ooh, that's so sweet," sighed Fluttershy. "I just love romance."

"Yeah, romance is cute. You know, it is kind of a shame he isn't here for my party."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "For Gummy?"

"Sure...for Gummy. Totally not for my party or anything," laughed Pinkie nervously. "Cause I know that my friends are working on my party the best they can! Haha...ha..."

The pegasus looked away awkwardly. "Well...actually..." She paused when she noticed Cheese in the bushes. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes and overexaggeratedly mouthing the word, "Forever." Fluttershy flinched, and quickly said, "Actually, we're working even better than the best we can! All for you, Pinkie."

Pinkie hugged her friend, the roll of streamers falling to the ground. "Thanks, Fluttershy." She released and picked it up. "Let's go and work on Gummy's party! Woohoo!"

"Yay!" added Fluttershy with her usual quiet vigor. She followed the peppy pink pony (try saying that ten times fast) back home, looking back where Cheese had been, although the stallion had already gone.

* * *

><p><em>He was great! Cute, too.<em>

The words echoed through Cheese's head as he stared at the ceiling in his bed. Cute. Did she really think he was cute?

_Stop it, Cheese, _he scolded, _you aren't supposed to fraternize with your clients. Aren't you a traveller?_

_But what if said client is the entire reason for your line of business? And what if she's just like you?_

Cheese groaned and flipped around, burying his head in his pillow. He was blushing hard by now. Why did Pinkie have to be so...herself? Why couldn't she just be nice and not pretty?

He sighed. This thinking wasn't going to get him any sleep. He tried to get his mind on her party instead. _Yeah_, he thought sleepily, _her party...lots of balloons and presents...and other really cool things...she's gonna love it._ Images of a happy and dancing Pinkie floated through his mind as he closed his eyes.

He inwardly swore.

* * *

><p>Cheese yawned as he stood atop a ladder, overseeing the construction of a large slide. His eyelids drooped as he swayed and began to lean. Rainbow Dash immediately saw this and flew over to support him. "Cheese! Wake up!" she snapped. His eyes flew open.<p>

"Huh—what? Whoa!" he exclaimed as he realized how high up he was. "Aah...thanks, Rainbow."

"Maybe you shouldn't be up here. Did you have a hard time sleeping last night or something?"

Cheese blushed. "Something like that. Maybe I _should_ go back down..." Rainbow grabbed him around the middle and flew him down.

Flying back up after doing so, Rainbow inquired, "What's got you so tired? Nightmares?" Cheese shook his head. "Stomachache? Sickness?"

"Nope."

"Were you thinking about somepony?" asked Rainbow with a smirk.

"Uh, no! Of course not!" exclaimed Cheese. The cyan pegasus laughed as she turned in the air.

"Oooh, somepony has a cru-ush! Somepony has a cru-ush!" sang Rainbow.

Cheese flinched. "Don't say that so loud! I mean, what do you even know about crushes?"

Rainbow stopped laughing. "Well, sometimes I lay awake at night thinking about the pony I like."

Cheese raised his eyebrows. "Ooh, does _Rainbow_ have a crush?" he asked with a grin. "Can I hear who it is?"

Rainbow smirked. "Well...I could tell you..._if you tell me who your crush is first!"_ The party pony opened his mouth but no words came out. Squeezing his eyes shut he muttered something inaudible. Rainbow flew closer. "What?"

"I said it's..." Cheese's voice went quieter again.

Rainbow flew even closer. "Huh?"

"I SAID IT'S PINKIE!" he finally yelled, his loud voice throwing Rainbow back. Blushing, he sat back quietly and put his hooves over his mouth. Rainbow laughed, flying in a circle.

"Awww! That's so cute! I admit, I already knew who it was but I just wanted to hear you say it!" snorted the pegasus. "Okay, okay, I promised I'd tell you. My crush is on..." She took a moment to let out a very out-of-character squeal. "...Soarin!"

"...Soarin? As in, the Wonderbolt?" asked Cheese curiously. Rainbow nodded excitedly.

"I've met him a few times. He's sooo cool!" exclaimed the mare, doing five loop-de-loops in the air. Cheese bounced in a very Pinkie-esque way.

"How great for you!"

Rainbow froze in midair. "Great?! Of course not!" She flew down to face him. "It's impossible! Sometimes I literally cannot get my mind off of him because thinking about anything else seems so bland! It's exhausting!"

Cheese had a sort of side grin. "And even though you really really want to tell that pony how you feel, you just feel like...you can't?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah! Exactly!"

"I guess we're both in love with somepony out of our leagues?" Cheese laughed.

"What? Pinkie isn't out of your league! You're just not allowed to talk to her yet. And I mean, Soarin is out of my league for _now_...but when I become a Wonderbolt, he'll totally date me," snickered Rainbow. "Totally."

Cheese smiled. "I guess so. It's just, I've lived by a rule: don't fall in love or anything with a client. I'm a _traveling_ party pony. I can't be tied down."

Rainbow considered. "Sure...but you're still unhappy without her, right?"

Cheese hesitated. "...Maybe..."

"What's the point of doing something if your heart's not in it? Maybe you could take a break!"

A break? He'd never thought of that..."Well...well, I can't give up my life's business because of one mare," replied Cheese, looking away.

"But—" Rainbow began to argue.

"I need to go work on that thing over there." He walked off.

Rainbow shook her head. "He's got it bad," she sighed.

Fluttershy, who was working on the party planning that day, flew next to her. "Did he tell you?"

"Yep."

The yellow pony sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I Cheesy Promised him I wouldn't tell anypony, but it was getting hard to not talk to anypony about it.

Rainbow chuckled. "Pfff...Cheesy Promise? Oh yeah, these two were made for each other. You think we should play matchmaker?"

Fluttershy looked at the ground. "Oh, it would be nice to see them together, but it seems like it would be so wrong..."

"You worry too much! They'll be thanking us, trust me," said Rainbow confidently. "Got anything on Pinkie?"

Fluttershy looked away as she considered. _It would be meddling if she interfered with Pinkie and Cheese's private lives_, she thought. But her other side said,_ Haven't you already been doing that?_

Finally, she looked at Rainbow with a confident smile. "Well, she _does_ think he's cute..."

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty, I'm still wondering if the Meddleshy plot is even going to get anywhere; I'm terrible with making little sideplots that don't <em>go<em> anywhere. Ah well. I can still do some editing if I need to...even if it is really really tedious...**

**But ignore my laments! Thanks for reading, you're all delightful!**

**God bless!**

**Shippings**


	5. The Idea

Chapter Five: The Idea

Pinkie bounced through Ponyville, singing as she went as the morning air filled her with cheer. "'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile! Yes I do! It fills my heart with sunshi—"

"Well, howdy do, Pinkie!"

Pinkie stopped right before she could crash into Applejack. "Oh, hi, Applejack! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"...Ah passed by yesterday while you and Fluttershy were shopping, and ya'll wouldn't let me get on with mah business," deadpanned the farmer.

"Like I said, forever!" exclaimed Pinkie, pulling Applejack into a hug. The orange pony returned it awkwardly. "Now, Applejack," said Pinkie as she released her, "you have the opportunity to make a Pinkie very, very happy!"

"Ah'm not gonna tell ya about the party, Pinkie," chuckled Applejack. "Ya've got exactly one week till it's ready. Shouldn't ya be working on Gummy's party?"

Pinkie groaned. "But I already finished _planning_ it and I can't do any actual decorating until right before then! Applejack, I'm so _bored_! HELP ME, COUSIN!" she shouted, grabbing Applejack's shoulders.

"Hmm...well, Ah've got some work left doing on the farm. It's applebuck season, after all. Want me to give ya a job for the day so ya'll can have something to do?"

Pinkie was a bit disappointed due to the fact that she had really wanted to get some information about the party, but this could work as well. "Well...okay."

* * *

><p>"And then, she said, 'Why don't we try for our cutie marks in mud-diving!'"<p>

Pinkie giggled as she reared and kicked a tree. The apples fell into her basket. "Mud-diving? Really?"

Apple Bloom nodded as she did the same. "Yeah!"

"Hard to imagine coming from Rarity's little sister, huh?" asked Pinkie. She had completely forgotten the issue of her birthday party, for now, as all of the hard work and chatting drove it from her brain.

"Mmhmm." Apple Bloom wiped the sweat from her brow. "Whew, nuthin like buckin' apples to pass the time! I'm glad that I get to talk with ya, possible cuz!"

Pinkie laughed as she picked up a couple of baskets with her tail to load onto the cart. "My pleasure, possible cuz! Applejack's lucky to have you as a sister. Wish I got to see my sisters more often."

Apple Bloom froze. "Wait. You have sisters? Really?!"

"Oh, yeah! Three of 'em! Two of them are still working at my parents' old rock farm while the other one left for Manehatten a long time ago to fulfill her dream of being rich." Pinkie sighed. "Gosh, I haven't seen them in years. It'd be just great to see them again."

"Wouldn't it just..." muttered Apple Bloom. She made a mental note to mention this to Applejack. "Well, the clock is ticking! We've still got all these trees to harvest apples from!"

"Yikes!" exclaimed Pinkie. "We can't dawdle then!" They quickly went back to applebucking.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie's family?" asked a puzzled Twilight. It was nighttime and she had just finished talking with a rather stressful Group B. She and Applejack were talking over some cider that Applejack had brought over.<p>

"That's what Ah said! Apple Bloom told me that she mentioned wanting tah see her family again. Not that Ah blame her; Ah don't know what Ah'd do if Ah had tah be away from mah family for so long!" exclaimed Applejack. "Ah think it sounds like a great idea, personally."

Twilight nodded. "It would be great for Pinkie to reunite with her family—I certainly wish I had more time to spend with mine—but if a family hasn't spoken for a few years, be sure to tread lightly. You don't want to reopen old wounds."

"Of course, Twah. Ah know about family," replied Applejack, waving a hoof.

Then Twilight groaned. "But keeping an entire family a surprise? That's gonna be impossible."

"Ah think ya'll should just let her family come and not have that be a surprise. It'd make life much simpler for all of us to just let them be surprised too," said the farmer.

"You know? That's a really good idea, Applejack. I'll send them letters—" But Applejack shook her head.

"No can do, Twah. We've got four days until the party, and Ah don't think we can wait. One of us needs tah go find them, maybe even two or three, so that we can gather them in time for the party," explained Applejack. Twilight blinked.

"I feel kind of stupid," she admitted, "for not thinking about that. Gosh, party planning is fun but I kind of can't wait until it's over! I don't know how Pinkie and Cheese do it!"

Applejack chuckled. "Well, Ah don't see how ya'll can get so wrapped up in books when there's so much fresh air to be had and enjoyed outside, either, so there. Now, about Pinkie's family?"

"Right, right. But who should go get them?" asked Twilight. "We've got so little time and I don't know where Pinkie's family lives!"

Applejack frowned. "Well...Apple Bloom said most of them live on a rock farm. The other one lives somewhere in Manehattan, last she heard."

Twilight got up and paced. "Well, seeing as Pinkie was party-planning in Ponyville even when she was a filly, she couldn't have gone on too long a journey without her family. They probably live very near. I think our best bet is to look for them first, while somepony else looks for her other sister. But who?"

Applejack considered. "Well, Ah think Rarity could go to Manehattan. Last time she was there, she seemed just about at home with everypony there, being so generous and all that."

"Yeah...yeah! Rarity usually has good connections. Even in a big town like Manehattan I think she'll do pretty well," said Twilight confidently. "And as for her family..."

"Aw, shoot, I'll do it," said Applejack finally.

Twilight looked at her in alarm. "During applebuck season? I know how strongly you feel about harvesting apples..."

"Ah've got Big Mac tah do it, and Apple Bloom is proving to be really capable this year. Plus, it's only for a couple a' days!"

Twilight smiled. "Thank you, Applejack. You're proving to be a great help."

The farmer smiled back. "Just doing mah duty for a good friend!"

* * *

><p>Applejack didn't want for morning before trotting to Rarity's house. She had no time to waste, as this was a very short-notice addition to the plan. The farmer herself was going to leave that night instead of waiting until morning anyway. She knocked three times.<p>

"Ohhh, who in Equestria is bothering me at this late hour?" came a moan from inside. The door opened and an irritated Rarity emerged. "Applejack, this had better be good. I'm missing out on beauty sleep!" she whined.

Applejack fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Listen, Rarity, Ah have an important job that needs to be done as soon as possible! It's for the..." she lowered her voiced as she leaned in closer, "p-a-r-t-y."

Rarity looked around to see if the coast was clear. "Come on in," she muttered, dragging Applejack into the house. They sat in the living room and Applejack explained what she wanted Rarity to do.

"So you're telling me you want me to go to Manehattan, find Pinkie Pie's unnamed, long lost sister, and bring her back in two days' time, in time for Gummy's birthday party?" asked Rarity, her eyes wide. "You're asking a tough request, Applejack."

"You've got connections," replied Applejack. "Surely there's somepony who can help you find Pinkie's sister!"

Rarity bit her lip. "Well...I _do _have connections..."

"And it's for Pinkie Pie, the partiest pony of them all! She never gets to see her family!"

"Ohh...I suppose, if it's for Pinkie. I'll ask my connections whether they've ever met somepony named Pie...but if they don't know then I'm returning empty-hooved," warned Rarity.

Applejack smiled. "That IS pretty much what Ah was wanting to hear. If ya can't find her then ya can't find her. Nopony's blaming anypony."

Rarity nodded. "That's fine, then. I'll have to leave first thing in the morning."

"Are ya sure that's enough time?" asked Applejack apprehensively.

"My dear Applejack, I am a serious pony," said Rarity with a toss of her mane. "I may be a bit more interested in my looks than some other ponies, but I'm not stupid. If I don't get my beauty sleep then I'll be sure to accidentally get a train ride to Appleoosa or such!"

Applejack laughed. "Rarity, you are somethin'. Ah gotta go, Ah'm leavin' tonight. Good luck, an' no pressure." She left.

Rarity huffed. "No pressure, indeed!" She walked back upstairs to her bedroom. "This is too much pressure!" she exclaimed as she plopped back onto her bed.

"...But Pinkie is my friend," she added after a moment of being angry, "and it _is_ her birthday! I shall take it upon myself to do the best I can possibly do! For Pinkie!" she cried dramatically, raising her hoof towards the ceiling. "Ah, everything I do is so fabulous..." she mumbled.

She then fell asleep and started snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that I'm gonna reply to reviews and all in the author's notes, because I felt like it. But don't be surprised if I give it up after a while. XD<strong>

**MaxwellsBook: Thanks! I liked to think it was. And as for Flutters and Dashie, I can't guarantee that they'll be doing everything but I'm working on editing that...**

**Slayerfan20: Thanks for the fave and follow! They always help!**

**FruitySheep: Gaaah I should have done that! Oh well. But...dressing up like Pinkie? That, well...that fits so perfectly with...you're a genius, my friend. You deserve a cupcake. Unfortunately, Discord will not be helping with the matchmaking. I'm sorry!  
><strong>

**CrazyNutJob: I had the "throwing Boneless" thing in my head and I wanted to implement it. I think it fits well. ^^ Glad you like it and thanks!**

**Shadougelover14: Thanks! *puts on nerdy glasses and speaks in bad Trottingham accent* And I do like to think so!**

**That's all for now. Thank you for your patronage~**

**Keep writing and God bless!**

**Shippings**


	6. The Reveal

**Edit: This whole thing was written before "Maud Pie" aired. So Maud is extremely OOC. I am too lazy to fix it at the moment. I'm really sorry! Perhaps I will go back and make those changes another day.**

**Edit #2: Okay, while putting in the first edit something glitched and weird stuff happened that made the chapter unreadable. I am so sorry! Hmm...I apologize more than Wilt, don't I?**

**Thanks to the guest who pointed out this chapter's weird glitch! Virtual cookie for you!**

* * *

><p>Today Pinkie was determined to figure something out about that party. She had no plans, and to keep from getting some she dressed in a spy costume. "This time, The Pinkie is going undercover!" she snickered to Gummy. "Gummy, I will return!" The pony attempted to do a backflip, and failed. After getting back up, she tried again. "Oof!" It took a few tries before she did a successful, albeit shaky, backflip. "Woo hoo! First try!"<p>

Then she ran out. Pressing against the building wall, Pinkie snuck along in her spy attire. She kept her ears pricked as she listened for clues. So far, nothing. Nopony was even around! What was the matter today?

Maybe standing right next to her home, where everypony probably assumed she was, was not a good idea when it came to listening. So Pinkie snuck along, quietly making her way through Ponyville. She began to pass by ponies, who were exponentially growing in number as they gathered around a specific area. _What's going on here...?_ she thought with a leer. Pinkie wanted to get closer, but she had to do so carefully. She crept around buildings where ponies were gathering, and eventually came upon Twilight's house. "I knew Twilight had something to do with it," she snickered. She went close to the house and waited, hidden, ready to jump out whenever the door opened and to interrogate somepony.

It was a few minutes before Pinkie got her chance. Hearing the door open, she waited for a few seconds to see if the coast was clear, and leaped out with a battle cry. Twilight, using her magic, stopped the pink pony in her tracks.

"Nice try, Pinkie," laughed the Alicorn, "but not good enough!"

"Well, how did I know it was gonna be you walking out?" whined the pink pony.

"Even so!" sang Twilight, trotting away. Pinkie glared after her.

"Ohh...she'll never tell me about the super special birthday surprise now..." sighed Pinkie. Then she gasped. "Unless she doesn't have to! Duh!" She skipped into Twilight's house with a grin.

* * *

><p>Cheese knocked on Twilight's door that afternoon. He was wanting to see how the party was going on her side, since she was also working out some technicalities with the music ponies. He had assumed she would be there. But nopony answered. "Hello? Twilight?" Nothing. Shrugging, he turned around to leave, but he stopped when he heard a voice come from inside.<p>

"Oh man! It's the fuzz!"

The party pony blinked in confusion, and walked closer to the door as to ask who was in there, but it opened in its own accord and slammed into his nose and caused him to yelp. He didn't see who it was but recognized Pinkie's voice. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Then a beat. "_Oh my gosh!_ Hi, Cheese!"

Oops?

* * *

><p>Rarity stood in front of a moderately nice apartment, staring at the door in front of her. "Room 17, first floor," she said to herself. "This seems to be the place." She delicately raised a hoof and knocked. "Hello? Anypony home?"<p>

The door opened to reveal a gray-blue pony. Despite her dull coloring she looked quite friendly. "Hello. Is something the matter?"

Rarity realized that after running around in a rush looking for information she must have looked disheveled. She wanted to groan but kept a friendly expression on her face. After all, one must help her friends despite any compromising of her fabulousness! "No, nothing's the matter. I was wondering if there is anyone who anyone lives here by the name of Pie?"

The mare's ears pricked. "I'm Maud Pie."

Rarity was surprised. She hadn't truly expected anypony to really know where this pony was. "Would you happen to know a Pinkie Pie? Pink, wild mane, blue eyes?" asked Rarity. Maud's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about my little sister? Did something happen to her?" she asked worriedly.

Rarity laughed. "No, no, nothing like that. I know it's short notice, but Pinkie's birthday is in three days, and I'm hoping you could be there to celebrate with her. She was thinking about you all," explained Rarity.

Maud grinned. "I'd love to come to Pinkie's party! She's the reason I decided to leave home and pursue my dreams here in Manehattan."

Rarity sighed in relief. "Wonderful! It's being held in Ponyville, at the beginning of the day. That's three days from now, remember! I'm sure Pinkie will be delighted to see you."

"I hope so! I'll try to be on a train to Ponyville by tomorrow night," said Maud.

"That's great. I have to get back, I have yet another party to attend soon," said Rarity. "See you there, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Bye!" exclaimed Maud. She closed the door. Rarity smiled, satisfied.

"That went well."

* * *

><p>"I'm so super duper excited you're here! My super duper party double!" exclaimed Pinkie. She was bouncing along with Cheese, who was doing so with equal gusto.<p>

"I know, right?" he said with a grin. He was very happy to finally talk to her, and didn't care what Twilight was going to say about it later.

"You can help me celebrate Gummy's birthday, and MY birthday! Oh, it's too bad I finished Gummy's birthday already but you can still help if you want!" Pinkie was saying.

Cheese laughed. "Well...I'm actually here on business."

"Business?" asked Pinkie. She stopped bouncing to regard her friend curiously.

"Yep!" replied Cheese.

"Like...party business?"

Cheese nodded. "Yep!"

"Like..." Pinkie approached him and asked sneakily, "_my_ party?"

Somehow, Cheese knew to be scared. "Uhhh...yes...?"

Pinkie grabbed his shoulders. "Tell. Me. Everything."

Cheese stood there, both frightened and embarrassed, the latter because of his close proximity to the mare he liked. "...Uh..."

"You can tell me!"

"I'm sworn to secrecy! I can't tell!" exclaimed Cheese, backing away.

Pinkie ground her teeth as she walked towards him. "I've been pursuing this mission for a long time. I will not fail, Cheese Sandwich."

"You'll find out...on your birthday."

They stood facing each other with serious looks on their faces, before bursting out into laughter. Pinkie had her front leg around Cheese as they laughed together at their bizarre little scene. At first, it was loud and guffawing laughter, and it eventually dissolved into faint little giggles.

They stopped in surprise when they noticed a rather unhappy-looking Twilight standing in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping them apart was too much for my shipping feels to bear! They had to meet up again! Please don't be upset gaaaah...<strong>

**And now, for replies to reviews!**

**Arista Elnreil: Thanka for the favorite! Hope you're still enjoying ^^**

**Inepa: Thanks for following, it always helps :D**

**FruitySheep: Sorry, we will not be seeing Surprise. Sorry! It's only Pinkie's immediate family. And as for Discord, his role is very minor. I know, I should have added him in more but it just didn't work out that way...D:**

**RainingDew: I'm so glad! Hope this chap didn't disappoint either...but I will most certainly keep it up :3**

**MaxwellsBook: Well, I'm all for continuity! And I can guarantee that that will happen. :)**

**Saiya-Jin Queen: I know! Isn't it exciting?**

**AwkwardTurtle13: Thanka for all the favorites and follows! And reviews! I don't think I can reply to all of them, lol, but they're all really nice! So thanks, again! :D**

**Hi Im LuLu: Thanks for the follow! Keep reading :3**

**Sorry this was a short chap. But I'm pretty sure that this was the shortest sooo...yeah. That's all for now! I'll see ya'll later! /)**

**Keep writing and God bless!**

**~Shippings~**


	7. The Problem

Chapter Seven: The Problem

**You guys, I felt so bad about revealing Cheese early I decided to give you two updates today.**

**I know how Pinkie overreacts in this chap, but that's kind of how she is in the show. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"An' that's when Ah told her she was overreactin'. An' then she looked at me like Ah'd grown an extra tail!"<p>

The rock farmers laughed. "That's hilarious! She might as well have been from Canterlot!"

"Eh, well...she's still got a bit o' Ponyville in her, that Rarity," replied Applejack. After going to Appleoosa, where she remembered Pinkie mentioning her family's rock farm bordered, and asking around where she could find a decent rock farm, they had pointed her to a nice family that lived nearby. Unlike most rock farmers, they had said, who were gloomy and depressed, these ponies were happy and energetic. They seemed to like their job fine.

Applejack then went to see them. After asking about their being Pinkie's family, she received an answer in the affirmative. She told then about the party, and they were happy to attend. Applejack was going to leave but they had invited her to have lunch with them. "After all," Pinkie's father, Igneous Rock, had said, "our apples always begin at an Apple farm, somehow."

And now lunch was winding down. Applejack had also met Limestone Pie and Marble Pie, Pinkie's sisters, and Cloudy Quartz, Pinkie's mother. They were, true to others' words, very happy ponies. Applejack already knew the story of Pinkie's cutie mark, but she hadn't realized that the pink ball of energy had impacted her family's lives in such a way. It made her respect Pinkie more.

"Thank ya'll for this," Applejack said, handing her plate to Cloudy Quartz. The older mare had been taking everypony's plates as they were all finishing up. "It was delicious."

"Anything for a friend of Pinkie's," replied Igneous. "Or any daughter's."

"So when are ya'll heading out? All Ah really came to do was talk to ya'll and that's done, so Ah'm heading back home."

Cloudy responded as she was washing the dishes, "I was thinking we could leave tonight. Close the farm for a few days to meet up with Pinkie, probably. What do you think, Igneous?"

"That sounds like a fine idea," replied the stallion. "I think we'll do that."

Applejack nodded. "Sounds like a plan, then! I'll see ya'll tomorrow. Thanks again!" She left, feeling swell.

* * *

><p>"I told you that Pinkie wasn't supposed to find out that you were planning the party!" exclaimed Twilight angrily. Pinkie tipped her head.<p>

"You were hiding it from me?" she asked. "Why?"

Cheese sighed. "It was going to be a surprise...Listen, Twilight, I really had no idea. I went to ask you something but I found Pinkie instead."

Pinkie blushed with embarrassment as she laughed nervously, "_Maaaybe_ I was looking through the library for clues about my party..."

"Pinkie...!" Twilight rubbed her temples frustratedly. "Okay...that disrupts some of our plans..." She and Cheese had overseen the construction of a giant spectacle in which Cheese was to ride down and greet Pinkie, and it had taken a lot of work. Now it was gone.

"Hey, I usually wing it," commented Cheese, "I think I can fit this in..."

"Wing it? Wing it?! How are we supposed to wing it?! This is Pinkie's birthday, for pony's sake!"

Pinkie looked ashamed. "Man, discovering surprises sure isn't as rewarding as I'd thought it'd be..." she muttered. "I'm sorry."

Twilight sighed and put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "It's all right, Pinkie. This was probably inevitable, anyway. I'm sure Cheese and I will figure something else out. Cheese, come with me." Twilight had a stern look on her face as she swished around and began to walk away.

Hanging his head, Cheese followed Twilight as she walked in the direction of the library. Pinkie sagged as she watched them go.

"Oh, no..." she said sadly. "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Pinkie walked on home, alone, her mane sagging as she did so. Had she gotten Cheese into big, huge, terrible trouble? What if Twilight made him go home before her party? She had only had a few minutes with him! During Rainbow's party she had had hours to talk to him while they finished the preparations. But now, they had had not even thirty minutes to hang out.<p>

"Why does this bother me so much?" she asked to herself. "I mean, sure, he's my friend and all...but this bothers me even more than normal. I didn't realize how happy I was to see him until he left."

Was it possible that she might have liked him more than she previously thought? She had thought him handsome when they first met but didn't let that stop her from opposing him when his party style ruined her pride. It didn't make her act like a lovestruck filly when she talked to him. Perhaps she just hadn't realized.

Pinkie sighed. "What's wrong with you, Pinkie?" Then she shook her head. "No. Twilight wouldn't do that. She's a reasonable mare," she snapped. "Stop being such a dummy."

...But what if the damage had been so catastrophic that Twilight was beyond furious with him? What if...Pinkie couldn't stop all of the scenarios of Cheese being forced to leave as they played in her head. She felt worse as each one did.

Looking up at the sky, it registered in her mind that it was past noon and she still hadn't eaten lunch yet. She sadly trotted home to fix something for herself and Gummy.

* * *

><p>Twilight, of course, never even considered sending Cheese away. She had been quite upset at first, but she calmed down when they got to work. "In retrospect, it isn't that much of a change," she admitted, "but now we have a big mechanism that we can't use for the surprise factor."<p>

"How about you teleport her up to the top, blindfolded," commented Cheese idly, "and let that be the thing she rides down to see the party for the first time?"

Twilight's mouth dropped open. "That's...even better than the last idea."

"Hey, I _am_ a super duper party pony," laughed Cheese, "I know what I'm doing."

Twilight jotted it down. "Can you alter it so that it'll work for Pinkie's grand entrance?"

"Sure! I'll just need to make a few minor adjustments, and I'll be done in a jiffy! Then I'll tell Pinkie that there was no harm done," added Cheese.

Twilight snickered. "I see."

Cheese blushed. "I—I just don't want her to worry, is all!"

"Riiight. Okay, go make your adjustments," giggled Twilight, waving him along. Cheese frowned and stalked out. "That's so sweet," Twilight commented when he was out of earshot, "Fluttershy was right about them."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...well, their troubles are far from over, at least. Trust me; the party will still be awesome!<strong>

**Technically, this one was also pretty short, hehehe, but technically longer in story wordies than Chapter 6. :)**

**Here are the replies:**

**FruitySheep: Well, I hope you liked the reaction, I know it wasn't severely funny...DX**

**Shadougelover14: You know, for once, I really am. Thank you, about the interaction thing! :3**

**CrazyNutBob: BOOM! Maybe not much of a boom...hehe. Well, there will be a reveal, just not of Cheese's being there...it'll be something else.**

**AwkwardTurtle13: You just made it on the replies, haha! I'm so happy you're happy! I hope Twi's reaction was satisfactory. Yeah, I didn't want to go into Rarity's exploits since it isn't a major plot point. Thanks!**

**Keep writing and God bless!**

**Shippings**


	8. The Reassurance

Chapter Eight: The Reassurance

Unfortunately, Cheese couldn't get around to telling Pinkie there was nothing to worry about, due to the changes done on the slide mechanism taking longer than planned. By the time he had finished working out the kinks, it was way past dark. He didn't want to wake her with such a (he thought) trivial thing so he decided to tell her the next morning.

"Now time for Cheesy to get some sleep," he yawned. He began to walk back to his inn. He was really enjoying his time in Ponyville; this was by far the best town in which to throw parties. Ponies knew each other and were friendly. Even he, an outsider, was treated like a part of the town. But when Cheese considered, he wasn't that much of an outsider; he had really just been away for a while. A long while.

Cheese never really had anywhere to call home since he left Manehattan. He always travelled, even as a colt, and did his parties. The first time he had really collaborated with somepony in making a party was when he and Pinkie worked on Rainbow's birthaversary party.

_Pinkie certainly influences a lot of my choices_, thought Cheese with a chuckle. He walked into the inn and went to his room. Upon doing so he plopped onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Pinkie had fallen asleep early worrying about Cheese's situation, and was currently in the process of snoring very loudly when the doorbell rang. She started, blinking slowly and dazedly. Wiping the puddle of drool from her mouth, she walked sleepily to the front door and, yawning, opened it.<p>

Rainbow Dash was standing there, looking a bit confused. "Uh, so these ponies arrived with no explanation, and I'm wondering if you might..." Her expression had turned into a smirk by now. "Know them?" She stepped aside and Pinkie's sleepy daze disappeared when she gasped loudly in shock. Standing there was her immediate family, minus Maud Pie, the sister in Manehattan.

"Oh—OMIGOSH! Mom, Dad! Limestone and Marble too—you're all here!" cried Pinkie, running forward to hug them.

"It's so good to see you, Pinkie," laughed Igneous.

"Even better to see YOU guys!" replied Pinkie, releasing them. "How have you been? When did you arrive?"

"Well," said Marble, "just now, actually. We left last night."

Limestone nodded. "Mm-hmm! Rainbow Dash met us at the train station."

Pinkie was grinning from ear to ear. "Wow!"

"Consider it an early birthday present from Twilight and Applejack," said Rainbow with a wink.

"How did you guys know? The only pony who I mentioned anything like this to was...Apple Bloom! She must have told Applejack who told Twilight! That's so cool! I'll have to thank them later," cheered Pinkie. She stood beside the door. "Well, come on in! I insist you all stay here for the next few days!"

Cloudy looked apprehensive. "Are you sure?"

"Course I am, Mom! Maybe one or two of you will have to share beds but other than that, I think we'll manage." Pinkie frowned. "I just wish Maud was here too."

Limestone gave a sad smile. "Who knows? Maybe somepony gave her the memo too."

Rainbow so wanted to tell them but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Oh well, nopony knows, gotta go!" She sped off in the distance.

Pinkie's family blinked as they watched her fly off. "...Well, then," said Marble. "Is she always like that?"

"Yep! That's what makes Dashie, well, Dashie! Now just plop your stuff down and make yourselves at home! Excuse all the party supplies but it's Gummy's birthday party tomorrow and I'm throwing that one," explained Pinkie as the family walked inside. "And while you're here, don't forget to stop by Sugarcube Corner!"

"We never do!" was Marble's reply. She had set down her saddlebag and looked itching to explore. "Come on, Limestone," she begged her twin sister, "I want to explore and look for some stallions!" As the pair rarely got out, they always liked to scope out the land for "cute" stallions.

Limestone looked at Pinkie sheepishly. "Ehehe...would you mind if we...I mean, we just got here but..."

Pinkie shooed them off. "Go on, go on! If you young fillies don't go get married soon you'll be a burden to us for the rest of our lives!" she said in a parent-like voice.

Marble and Limestone giggled. They galloped out to search Ponyville.

Cloudy walked over to Pinkie and hugged her. "It really is great to see you, Pinkie. You've grown up so much."

Pinkie tipped her head as she observed her mother when she let go. "What do you mean? I always thought I was the least grown up pony I knew, heehee!" she giggled.

Cloudy chuckled. "Trust me on this one, Pinkie, I can see it in you. And besides, if you grew up too much you wouldn't be Pinkie anymore!"

Igneous laughed. "Don't I know it? But really, you do look grown up, at least. I'm surprised you haven't found a stallion to at least date, like most mares your age."

For some odd reason, the first pony to pop up in Pinkie's mind was Cheese. She blushed and simultaneously was hit with embarrassment, and the guilt and worry from last night. She pushed it away for the moment. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll find somepony—"

"I said surprised, Pinkie," her father said, slightly sternly. "Never said it was a bad thing."

Pinkie giggled. "Oh, Daddy."

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind a nap," admitted Cloudy. "I couldn't sleep a wink on that train. Too much noise and movement and all that. I'm getting old!" finished Cloudy with a laugh.

"Oh!" exclaimed Pinkie. She went into another room, and after they heard a large amount of silly noises and even an explosion, Cloudy and Igneous were greeted with a queen-sized bed with sheets and a comforter already placed neatly on it. Pinkie was somehow holding the entire thing. "I keep it with me in case of guests!" squeaked the pink pony. She dragged it into a room that had virtually nothing in it. "And that's the room I put it in for the guests!"

Her parents blinked. "Er, wouldn't it make more sense to just keep the bed _in_ the room?" asked Igneous after a beat. Pinkie laughed.

"You two are so funny! I'm so glad you're here!"

Shrugging, Cloudy thanked her daughter and went to take her nap. She fell asleep instantly. Igneous decided to join her; they obviously hadn't had much time to sleep that night. Pinkie didn't know it but they couldn't stop talking about her and how excited they were to see her. But by the time they had gotten there, they could barely keep their eyes open and were unable to hang out very long with their daughter, ironically.

Pinkie decided to go talk to Twilight about Cheese now. She had no time left to spare; if she didn't act now then she would have to say goodbye to any more time with Cheese! And she couldn't let that happen! Rearing, Pinkie galloped out to carry out her mission before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Cheese was on his way to tell Pinkie that there was no harm done and everything was okay, but he was held up. Two mares he didn't recognize were walking around and giggling, and when they noticed him...well, he didn't exactly have time to get away.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" he overheard. "He's so handsome!"

Handsome was nice, but he preferred to be called "cute."

In no time the mares had approached him. "Hello!" one of them said. "Who are you?"

"Uhh...I'm Cheese Sandwich...?"

"We're Marble and Limestone Pie!" exclaimed the other. "Well, I'm Marble and she's Limestone."

"Howdy do!" said Limestone. She shook Cheese's hoof quickly. "So you're from Ponyville? That's great! I love Ponyville! We're thinking about movig here, would you date one of us if you did?"

Cheese was backing away. "Er, uh, well..." But he was saved by a familiar voice.

"LIMESTONE! MARBLE!" The ponies stopped and looked back at Pinkie. The pink pony was staring them down in a way not unlike the way Pinkie had done right before her goof-off with Cheese. "Step away from my coltfriend."

Cheese blinked dumbly. "Uh, what?"

The mares paid him no heed but instead backed away. "Pinkie, you never told us you had a _coltfriend_," moaned Marble enviously.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" asked Pinkie in a gruff voice.

"We're sorry! W-we didn't know!" exclaimed Limestone. "Come on, Marble, let's look for somepony else. Sorry, again, big Sis!"

Sis?!

"No harm, no foul," replied Pinkie, waving them along again. "I forgive you." The sisters laughed nervously before galloping away. Pinkie zoomed over to Cheese. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you, yes," laughed Cheese. "What made you think to come save me?"

Pinkie snorted. "Only the fact that they hit on every single not-ugly stallion they ever see. I love my sisters, but they can be a little..." She leaned in close to Cheese and whispered, "Craaaazy," as she made the universal "crazy" symbol.

"I noticed," chuckled Cheese.

Pinkie gasped suddenly, remembering something. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Did you get into huge, super deluxe trouble after I bumped into you, because I really didn't mean it and I don't want you to leave yet and I'll accept full responsibility for all of it!" she exclaimed, grabbing the front of Cheese's shirt.

"Pinkie, relax!" gasped Cheese. The way she was grasping his polo was slightly choking him as he struggled to speak. "I'm not going anywhere! Twilight and I worked it out after deciding that not many things had to be changed. And if even if not, what was that about leaving?"

Pinkie stared for a few seconds. "...I had thought Twilight would send you away after I messed it all up," she admitted. She looked down sheepishly as she released Cheese and blushed. "I guess I overreacted a teensy bit. I..."_ I didn't want you to go so soon_. "I didn't want to lose my party planner friend, haha..." muttered the pink pony awkwardly.

Cheese put a hoof around her and gave her a side hug. "Hey, it feels good to know that you care!" he said cheerfully. _Better than you could even imagine._ Pinkie smiled gratefully at him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Pinkie suddenly gasped. "Tomorrow's Gummy's birthday! I need to set everything up!" She sped out of Cheese's embrace and began to head in the direction of her home. Before that, however, she came to a sudden halt. Turning where she was, she called, "You're invited, Cheese, it's at my place at, like, 11:00! AM! Don't be late! Bye!" Pinkie then sped off again.

Cheese looked at where she had gone. A smiled spread across his face as he already began to think about his talk with Pinkie. He spent the rest of the day Pinkie-skipping and didn't give a straight answer to anypony who asked him why. But he was most certainly in love by now, because he knew Pinkie had worried about him.

* * *

><p>Marble and Limestone had run off in the direction of a little hut. They resumed their giggling as they did so, and they met up with a beaming Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash when they arrived.<p>

"So?" asked Rainbow with glee. "Did they fall for it?"

"Mmhmm! I could see the jealousy all over Pinkie's face," replied Marble.

"It was adorable!" added Limestone. "What now?"

"Knowing those two, they'll have made up," murmured Fluttershy. "And they're friends again."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "But _friends_ isn't romance, Fluttershy! Do you want Pinkie to get friendzoned?"

"I, uh...no?"

"Exactly. So here's what we gotta do. It's just like in the romance novels. Marble and Limestone will try to convince everypony that Pinkie an Cheese are dating!" announced Rainbow. "They'll deny it, of course, and they'll hurt each other's feelings—"

Fluttershy gasped. "That's an awful thing to do, make them hurt each others' feelings. You wouldn't actually do it, would you, Dashie?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "If you'll let me finish! Yeah, yeah, they'll get upset, but then they'll make up! And this time they'll admit their feelings for one another! Trust me, Flutters, it's foolproof."

"Oh...I don't know..."

Rainbow clapped her on the shoulder. "You worry too much! It'll be fine!"

Marble and Limestone agreed. "Yeah! I read stuff like this all the time!" added Limestone. "And they'll totally end up together; they always do!"

Fluttershy wanted to protest, but her not-quite-overcome shyness added with the pleading looks of the other ponies finally caused her to sigh in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care if Flutters was OOC~ Lalalala I can't hear you~<strong>

**Now for replies.**

**AwkwardTurtle13: I have it bad for this ship too, lol! I really wasn't thinking about how they're all picking up on it, but thanks! :)**

**Dixie Darlin: So many new reviews! :D Yes, she did learn her lesson, but Pinkie probably won't stop meddling anytime soon...**

**MaxwellsBook: It'a fun to write them interacting, haha! It's easier to write Pinkie in-character.**

**wildone97: Thanks for the fave and follow! And for your kind words :3 It was an automatic ship for me too. I...think I have a problem, actually.**

**FruitySheep: I like your idea of having Soarin come! I don't think I'll include Fluttercord, since I'm more of a Discolight shipper...**

**See you guys tomorrow!**

**Keep writing and God bless,**

**Shippings**


	9. The Mistake

Chapter Nine: The Mistake

Pinkie was quite busy for the rest of the day. Between preparing for Gummy's party and dragging her parents, when they awoke, all around Ponyville to meet everypony, she had no idle time. Her sisters joined her later. Pinkie was the happiest they'd seen her (and that was saying something); she never minded being busy, especially when she got to be with her family. She took them out to eat dinner and they all had the most delightful time.

Come next morning, Pinkie was ready to party. She completed the decorations that night, and wasn't even tired the next morning. She was too excited to be tired. And soon, the time of the party arrived. Gummy sat on Pinkie's head as she greeted the guests. "Welcome! Thanks for coming!"

"Thank you for inviting me," said Twilight kindly as she trotted in.

"Let's get our party on!" exclaimed Rainbow as she zoomed into the party.

"Oh, I'm so excited," murmured Fluttershy as she walked past Pinkie, although she didn't seem quite as excited as she had said.

Applejack cried, "Happy Birthday, Gummy!" as she entered the party. The guests began to have fun, enjoying the snacks set out and dancing to the music. But Pinkie frowned.

Upon seeing her friend in such a state, Twilight approached her. "Pinkie? Are you all right?"

Pinkie looked back at her. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for few more guests."

"Rarity's the only pony not here," Twilight replied confusedly. Then she gasped. "Ohh...thinking about Cheese, are you?"

Pinkie blushed. "Whaaat? Why, uh, would I be...um..." Dropping the act the pony leaned forward and hissed, "Okay, when did you learn a mind-read spell, huh?"

Twilight giggled. "It doesn't take a mind-reading spell to see how smitten you are with—"

"Cheese, hi!" exclaimed Pinkie quickly as she went out to greet him. Twilight grinned before nonchalantly going to enjoy some snacks.

The orange pony waved. "Hello! Happy Birthday, Gummy!" He trotted forward. "You know," he mused, "this will be the first exclusively Pinkie Pie party I've attended in a long, long time! I've been looking forward to coming!"

Pinkie giggled. "You'll like it, I'm sure! I mean, it's actually a small party so I don't know if you've planned one of those, but you'll like it." She began to walk in but froze when she realized who else was attending. "Ohh..."

"What?"

"I just remembered...I had told Marble and Limestone you were my special somepony..." muttered Pinkie. She was pretending to look away in thought so he wouldn't see her burning cheeks.

Cheese frowned. "Ohh..."

Pinkie shrugged. "Oh well. I'll tell them I lied. Sorry, Cheese!"

"It's fine." Cheese didn't really _mind_ being known as her special somepony but it was a fake existence anyhow. "I'll smile through the pain," he laughed. Pinkie giggled and dragged him into the party.

* * *

><p>Limestone and Marble immediately began whispering. "Time to begin the plan?" asked Marble in a low voice.<p>

"Yep. Make it look convincing," replied Limestone. "Like, really put your heart into it."

"I know, I know. Let's do it!" Limestone nodded.

They made their way to their parents, who were currently in the process of talking to Twilight about geology. It sounded awfully boring. "And upon researching it, it turned out to be a metamorphic rock that seemed to originate from the Northern Equestria area," Twilight was saying.

"How fascinating!" replied Igneous. "I had no idea the ravages of time could carry a simple rock so far!"

Marble tapped Cloudy, who was listening, on the shoulder. "I have some interesting news concerning Pinkie~"

Cloudy looked to her daughter. "News?"

"See that stallion over there? The orange one? Wanna know who he is?" giggled Limestone.

"Who is he?" asked Cloudy, annoyed. She had to get her daughters out more, they were acting almost straight out of _Little Mares._

Limestone and Marble said together in an undertone, "_Her special somepony_!"

Cloudy blinked. "...No. Pinkie would have told or written us if she had a special somepony." It was true, too; they were a close-knit and rather busybody-like family (which explained where Pinkie got it) and liked knowing these things. Sometimes they tended to hover, even after their children had left.

"She told us he was her special somepony..." replied Marble. "His name's Cheese Sandwich. Ooh, look, here they come!" And it was true; Pinkie and Cheese were walking towards them. Pinkie looked sheepish and Cheese looked a bit scared.

"He-ey," laughed Pinkie nervously, "so, confession time, guys—"

"Is it true, then?" asked Cloudy accusingly. "Is he your special somepony?" Pinkie opened her mouth to retort but Igneous had heard by now.

"What's this about special someponies?" he asked in a fatherly-protective way.

"Well—" began Pinkie, but she was interrupted again.

"Yep! This Cheese Sandwich is her special somepony, she told us!" exclaimed Limestone, pointing to him. Cheese gulped.

"Uhhh, listen..."

"Pinkie, why didn't you tell us?" cried Cloudy as she hugged her daughter.

Igneous looked at her sternly. "Yes, I'd like to know, too..."

"Guys—"

But by now the music had stopped and Pinkie's friends were listening in. "Are ya'll together, Pinkie?" asked Applejack interestedly. Rainbow Dash was giggling while Fluttershy was covering her eyes with a whimper and, somehow, Twilight knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"We—"

"Yep, she told us that—"

"EVERYPONY!" screamed Pinkie. They shut up as they looked at the pink pony, who was bristling.

"Listen! I lied when I told you we were together, Limestone and Marble. You were being kind of colt-crazy, and since Cheese is my friend I wanted to protect him! I do not have a special somepony!"

Marble tipped her head innocently. "But...I thought you two looked so..."

"Marble!" snapped Pinkie. "He's NOT my coltfriend and will never be!"

"But you must love him! You're so sweet together," sighed Limestone enviously.

"I don't love him!" Pinkie retorted. "Got that? I do. Not. Love. Cheese!" This satisfied her family, who decided to steer clear of the clearly angry Pinkie for a while. Rainbow quietly cheered the twins on when they returned while Fluttershy was ashamed for the rest of the party.

Cheese, who had felt rather hurt when she denied their fake relationship, narrowed his eyes. His hair flattened slightly. This was going too far. "Well, if _that's_ how you feel about it," he muttered. He began to trot towards the door.

Pinkie noticed this. She ran towards him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? The party isn't over yet," she said confusedly. Cheese pushed her aside as he continued.

"I'm not in a party mood."

This shocked the pink pony. Pinkie blocked his way. "Whoa, how can you not be in a party mood?" she exclaimed.

Why did that exclamation hurt him so much? They were just friends, after all. "I'm just not, okay?" he snapped. "Not like you care or anything."

"...Huh? But of course I care!" gasped Pinkie. "I care about _all_ of my friends." He knew that, too, but right now his hurt was speaking instead.

Cheese shook his head. "I need some time alone." With that, he walked around Pinkie and left. When she opened the door to call after him, he was galloping away.

Pinkie couldn't fathom it. "What's wrong with Cheese?" she asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I think I can help you." Pinkie gasped at the familiar voice; there was her older sister Maud coming from the side, along with Rarity. She hadn't seen her sister for years.

"Maud! Why didn't you tell us you were here?!" squealed Pinkie as she ran forward and hugged her sister. "How are you?!"

"One: I didn't tell you because even though I love our family I wanted to explore Ponyville on my own," explained Maud, "and B: I think the question is, how are _you_?"

Pinkie looked to Rarity in confusion. The fashionista smiled sheepishly. "We saw—well, heard—everything. And I think we might be able to help. Mind walking with us?"

"But...I can't abandon Gummy on his birthday party! He's probably really upset that so many things have gone wrong!" exclaimed Pinkie.

Rarity smiled. "Oh, don't worry about Gummy. Let me handle the festivities."

"Well...okay, but only as the one who leads 'Happy Birthday,' and make sure it doesn't turn into a Canterlot party, blech!" Pinkie commanded.

Rarity chuckled. "I've been to one or two Ponyville parties. I'll try to keep in it the essence of a Pinkie party. Now, please? Maud has some wonderful advice for you."

Pinkie considered for a few seconds before finally sighing. "Okay..."

"Wonderful!" cheered Rarity. She went inside.

Pinkie now looked to Maud. "So...advice?" The older mare chuckled.

"Oh, Pinkie, it's so obvious how Cheese feels about you! I could tell and I wasn't even in the room with you all."

Pinkie's eyes widened. "Whaaaa?! Feels HOW about me?!"

Maud looked around. "Walk with me."

* * *

><p>"...But I didn't know it would make him so upset! I didn't even know what the hay I was saying!" Pinkie spluttered once Maud had finished talking.<p>

Maud frowned. "I know. He probably did too. I think it caught him by surprise, too, and he most likely didn't know what the hay _he_ was saying," she said calmly. "Love is a crazy game, Pinkie."

"L-l-love..." muttered Pinkie with even pinker cheeks.

"Yeah. It's easy to hurt somepony if you are the object of their affection," murmured Maud. "I've done it myself a good many times."

"Huh?"

"Don't mind the musings of your big sister," laughed Maud quickly, "the big question is: how do _you_ feel about him?"

That _was_ a big question. Pinkie opened her mouth and closed it. After a minute she finally answered shyly, "Well...he's a great pony and a wonderful party planner. I don't want to hurt him. He's a friend."

"So you don't feel for—"

"And funny, and I guess cute, and sometimes when we talk I get a creepy little flitter-flutter feeling that I usually feel from life!" added Pinkie in increasing volume. "And I always feel warm and fuzzy when I think about him!"

Maud eyes widened. "Sounds to me that you DO like him."

Pinkie was silent for a beat as she considered this, and then the widest smile grew. "I do like...OH MY GOSH! I have a crush! YOU HEAR THAT, PONYVILLE?!" she screamed, causing her sister to yelp and back away. "PINKIE IS IN LOVE!"

"Pinkie! Calm down!" gasped Maud. The other townsponies had either trotted off awkwardly, complained about the noise, or cheered for the pink pony.

"How can I? Oh my gosh, now I HAVE to go tell him and then we can hug and go on dates and party and, oooh, imagine stuff that could happen in the distant future, and maybe even..." She lowered her voice to a dramatic whisper. "Kiss..."

Maud giggled at her sister. "There's the bubbly little sis of mine! Let's go look for him."

Pinkie gasped. "Really?"

"Sure! But I don't want you to miss too much of Gummy's party. If an hour goes by and we can't find Cheese, we'll end our search and get back to the party," Maud finished. "Is that okay?"

"Yup! I can't wait to tell him that I'm in LOVE!" squealed Pinkie, jumping up and clicking her heels together. With that, they began their search.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long, ya'll. Busy life, with school and all. :P<strong>

**And so begin the replies!**

**CrazyNutBob: Aah! I'm so embarassed! XD I'll try and fix that eventually...an you were right, they _did_ tell Igneous. Hehe...**

**FruitySheep: You and your ideas! I rarely use lyrics, but I have added that group to the party. Thanks so much!**

**snowowl94: Thanks for the favorite! You're so nice!**

**HUNGRYBURGER25: Your username is so hard to forget, lol. Thanks for faving and following!**

**Dixie Darlin: That's good, :D I'm glad you liked my plotting characters *evil laugh***

**MaxwellsBook: Thanks! I wanted to show that Pinkie had switched around their entire attitudes and destinies from her moment of cheer. Also,they seemed to be happy with her party so it seemed that it would be OOC to make them totally depressed again.**

**AwkwardTurtle13: :D Originally I had planned to make the sisters a couple of annoying busybodies...glad I went with this instead. Thanks so much about the interactions, also, that was really nice of you. :)**

**Marley Hippie: Thanks for the fave and follow! Hope I have impressed you!**

**fluttershy9410: Thank you for faving and following, that was super of you!**

**Generalhyda: Thank you for faving and following me along with the story. I really hope that I can make you smile with my stories. :)**

**Faye-The-BookWolf: Thanks for following! :3**

**Ravenclaw nerd: I appreciate the favorite!**

**navybluebookworm: Thanks for faving and following, as well as faving me! You're awesome for that!**

**Phew! That was a lot!**

**By the way, if you don't mind, I have one word for all you AT fans: Betty. Anybody else completely freaking out?! I am obsessed with Simin and Betty now! GAAAH!**

**Anyway, keep reading and God bless, you wonderful peeps.**

**Shippings**


	10. The Realization

Chapter Ten: The Realization

Cheese, meanwhile, had chosen the birthday party site to have some alone time. He was slowly playing his accordion as he sat at the base of a tree, with his hat jammed onto his head in such a way that it covered his eyes. The attire usually denoted his darker moods. But the more he thought about what he had said to Pinkie, the more he wanted to shrink into a little puddle of...well, cheese. Why had he said that to her? He was usually so cheerful and bubbly, and he knew that Pinkie did care about him as well as everypony. Perhaps he had been caught off guard. He didn't know.

But those words..._He's NOT my coltfriend and he will never be! _Cheese knew he must have had liked Pinkie more than he thought. He felt a sense of hopelessness when he recalled them. He could feel his poufy hair getting flatter by the minute.

His musings were interrupted when he heard a voice call his name. Cheese turned his head and saw a stern-looking Twilight. "We need to talk."

"When did you leave?" asked Cheese idly.

"After Pinkie did. She's probably looking for you." Twilight stood in front of him. "You need to apologize for what you said to her, you know. It was extremely unkind and uncalled for."

All of Cheese's anger had by then dissipated. "I know..." he muttered sadly.

"It's not her fault she doesn't realize you like her. Mares, no matter what you hear, cannot read minds. Unless, of course, I learned a mind-reading spell," Twilight added, mostly to herself, "but that would be an invasion of somepony's privacy and very rude..."

"I get it. Pinkie just doesn't feel that way about me..." sighed Cheese. "I never thought I'd get so down over a silly thing like love."

Twilight blinked dumbly. "Uhh...okay, what are you talking about? She's obviously crushing on you."

He wanted to believe it, but he didn't. "You heard what she said to her family."

"She was under pressure! Pressure does mind-warping things to a pony. Myself included," admitted the purple pony sheepishly.

Cheese stood up. "...You don't really think..."

"Of course! You two were pretty much made for each other," chuckled Twilight. "It'd be cute for you two to be together! And I even think you should ask her to be your special somepony. After, of course, you apologize."

"Okay...I...I'm gonna go up to Pinkie..."

Twilight nodded with a smile.

"Apologize, and then..."

Twilight nodded even faster, a gleeful look in her eyes.

"And then tell her that I CAN'T DO IT!" exclaimed Cheese suddenly as he sat back down and wrapped his hooves around his knees. He was shaking. "I can't just tell her! She'll reject me! Nopony likes me when I'm this serious!"

Twilight shrugged. "Then be silly."

"How do I silly-lusly ask Pinkie to be my special somepony?" asked Cheese curiously. "I mean, I don't think it could be done..."

"Well, maybe—"

"OH! Maybe I could be dressed in a cat costume or...maybe a chicken costume..." Cheese mused. "Or...ohh. Oh, this is good. This is REALLY good..." He stood up again. "This is quite possibly the best plan to woo a mare that I could possibly have conceived! Thank you, Twilight!" With that, he galloped away to begin planning, leaving a blank Twilight standing in front of a tree that only five seconds ago had had an unhappy Cheese sitting there.

* * *

><p>Rainbow groaned as she and Fluttershy stood near the snacks while the other ponies halfheartedly danced. "They've been gone forEVER! The plan couldn't have backfired."<p>

"I don't know," replied Fluttershy sadly. "Oh, I hope this hasn't ruined their chances forever. I should have stopped this..."

Rainbow snorted. "Please. Like I said, it's foolproof. They're obviously gonna whine about it, meet up again, and after a bit of awkward conversation, somepony will admit their love for the other and whoop-tee-doo, they're together forever."

"Well, I think that could have an even better happen if we pushed them to each other, without their knowing," said Fluttershy.

"Dang, Fluttershy! You're getting pretty good at manipulating ponies!"

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Fluttershy, beaming. After a few seconds, her smile faded. "Oh, dear..."

Rainbow paced in front of the shy pony. "Now...how to do it...?"

Suddenly, the door opened. An unhappy Pinkie walked in along with another mare they didn't recognize. Rarity, along with Pinkie's family, did.

"MAUD!" squealed Marble and Limestone. They galloped towards the mare and started badgering her with questions. The mare responded quietly and Fluttershy and Rainbow could see that by the twins' guilty looks as they looked away, Maud had scolded them for being so stallion-crazy. Rainbow mouthed an apology.

Pinkie walked past her sisters, and arrived at the snack bar. "Hi, girls," she asked with a fake smile. It was obviously fake as it was large and showed too many teeth to be natural. "Fun party?"

"What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy worriedly. She was good at reading ponies. "Did something happen with Cheese after you left?"

Pinkie sighed, quickly abandoning the façade. "Well, no. That's the problem. I really want to talk to him!"

Rainbow smirked. "Is that so? Why?"

"Well...oh...no reason...except the fact that I need to tell him THAT I LOVE HIM!" yelled Pinkie, slamming her hoof onto the table. The pegasi's mouths were open. Pinkie tipped her head. "What?" Her outburst had also drawn surprised looks from the other ponies, who began to approach her. Pinkie didn't notice this.

"I...well...you just yelled it out...and..." spluttered Fluttershy.

"That was totally awesome! You totally professed your love for him in front of everypony!" laughed Rainbow, flying up in a circle.

Marble and Limestone was squealing. "Pinkie! You DO love him!" exclaimed Marble.

"But he's not yet your coltfriend," added Limestone. "Gonna change that?"

"Mm-hmm! Sorry for getting all crazy back there! Well, here. Well...I'm confused!" Pinkie finished, her eyes going wonky for a moment.

Igneous cleared his throat. Everypony looked to him. "Well...I think I'll need to meet this colt for myself. I only want the best for my little filly!"

"We all do, dear," added Cloudy. Rarity, who had been standing and conversing with the mare, laughed.

"Sure, Pop, but you'll have to let me talk to him first," replied Pinkie seriously. "I want to patch things up."

Marble and Limestone exchanged looks. "Pinkie..." began Marble.

"We're sorry," finished Limestone. "We didn't mean to...well, you know..."

Rainbow and Fluttershy approached as well. "No, _we're_ sorry, Pinkie," sighed Rainbow. "I was the one who came up with the plan to badger you like that. I guess it got a little out of hand, but I really think you and Cheese would be great together."

"No, I'm sorry. I saw that this was going to blow up, and..." Fluttershy began, but Pinkie cut her off.

"It's in the past, young mares. You're ALL forgiven; bring it here!" she exclaimed, plopping down where she was standing and spreading her front legs for a hug. Her sisters and pegasi friends accepted the offer. As they did so, Pinkie looked up. "Hello? Isn't everypony gonna join in?"

"...Why?" asked Applejack. "Ah don' think Ah had much of a part in—"

"It's a 'Pinkie's in love and she loves you' hug! You really want to pass up one o' those?" asked Pinkie. The other ponies shrugged and joined in on the hug.

Pinkie, in a happier mood, ended up having a good time at Gummy's party. Only at night when she was about to go to bed did she remember what had transpired between herself and Cheese, and she worried. What if he left? What if he was so mad at her that he didn't want to see her again? Pinkie couldn't shake these thoughts from her mind however hard she tried. It was rather bothersome; she was supposed to be eagerly anticipating her party, not worry about Cheese!

But she _liked_ Cheese. He was her friend (and now crush) and she couldn't stand the thought of his being angry with her. She wanted to be his special somepony and have parties and always be together! Then another thought hit her. Even if he wasn't mad he would still have to leave. Pinkie understood that, really, he was a train ride away and he would totally write letters and all, but he would _leave_. That didn't help her plight at all. Pinkie stuffed her face into her pillow.

Eventually she forced herself to go to sleep. Thank goodness Luna was there to help banish her dreams of Cheese's eventual departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a short chap, sorry. I'll make up for it in review replies! Trust me, there was a LOT. Not complaining; you guys are great :)<strong>

**2vdream: You got it; your review made me feel 20% cooler! Thanks for the faves and follows, also. You rock!**

**CrazyNutBob: And she keeps on announcing, haha! Oh, yay, I hope so. :)**

**AwkwardTurtle13: Thanks, I feel better about myself now! I'm glad you liked Pinkie's reaction, and since Cheese is Pinkie's clone he overreacts to everything. But let's see how things play out and who knows? These two crazy kids might just get together. And actually, I do love** **to listen to music that fits character's situations; I like to have them dancing or doing scenes in my head. Hehe...I'm so weird. I'll try to check out that song. :D**

**wildone97: *sheepish* It just kind of happened. I'm surprised it came together to be a good story, haha! And man, I am SO obsessed with Betty and Simon. Just...gaaaah feels**

**Psychochiken: Thanks for the fave and follow! :3**

**Dixie Darlin: *gasp* Oh no! You're dead?! What** **will Turbo think? *wails* I was going to get his autograph! Lol. And yeah, I hope I made Maud likeable. She's exactly what Pinkie needs to get the romance going between our favorite party ponies!**

**Saiya-jin Queen: Ikr! Don't worry about Cheese and Pinkie...somehow I think they'll be fine.**

**Guest: Ah, well, I was trying to make him just like Pinkie. Opposites aren't the only ones who attract~! Unfortunately, I won't be doing an insanity point in this story. I'm sorry!**

**FrutySheep: Yay! I wrote Maud as kind of that cool big sister that the reader can't help but like. Odd, considering I don't have a big sister like that...well, I am a cool big sister so maybe that works. ^^ And I'm glad you liked the cupcake, it's made of pony flesh. *crickets chirp* Just kidding, it's chocolate.**

**jack09: Thanks for the favorites and follows! You rock, man :D**

**Blackarachnia123: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! Thank you also for faving and following :3**

**Guest: It's not been confirmed that it's a key yet (although it is my own theory). All I know is, Cheese did give it to her and so it's Pinkie's. *shrug* Glad you're enjoying, though!**

**randomhumanbeing: I figured that Flutters just kinda sent the letter and Discord, being Discord, appeared right when he found out that he was being written to. As for Rainbow, I think she took up on reading romance novels to try and calm the fluttering butterflies in her tummy when she thinks about Soarin, hee! Maybe while she's waiting for the next Daring Do to come out. But thanks for your complements, you're so nice! :D**

**Shadougelover14: She shall! She must! Pinkie must undo the curse she had made or what kind of author am I? With her friends' help, of course!**

**StarBlazer124: Thank you for faving and following, you awesome person! :3**

**YourExtremelyObsessiveFriend: Ahh thanks for faving and following me and PBE! I hope I continue to satisfy!**

**Marley Hippie: Course I am! Unlike some other stories, this one will be finished. It. Will. And thanks for following! :D**

**That was a lot, guys! Haha! Keep reading and God bless!**

**Shippings**


	11. The Party, Part One

Chapter Eleven: The Party, Part One

**All right, everypony, this one is regrettably a short chap. The next chapter, which is longer, will be the last, unless I decide to write an epilogue. I have not pre-written one and can't guarantee I ever will, but if enough of you ask, then I might be willing to. _Might._**

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the party had arrived. Pinkie was incredibly nervicited, both for the party and for the fact that she was hoping Cheese hadn't left yet. She had woken up to a wonderful breakfast served by the Cakes, and right when she left her home she was greeted by her friends. Twilight was in the process of magically tying a bandanna over Pinkie's eyes. "Now, you're not allowed to take it off until I tell you," she was telling the pink pony. "I'm going to teleport you to your destination. I'll hopefully be there shortly after but you might need to wait around for a few minutes."<p>

Pinkie groaned. "Aww..." Then, remembering what had happened with the clones about a year ago, she forced a smile. "But I'll do it or my friends."

"That's our Pinkie," replied Twilight as if she had known it all along, which she had. "All right. Now, it's essential that you hold still while I do this spell."

"Why? Is it because if I don't, then a part of me like a leg or my tail will be left back here and you'll have to magically grow another one so we can continue on our quest to defeat the Dark Lord?!" Twilight stared as Pinkie grinned behind the blindfold. "Well? Did I get it right?"

"Uhhh...no. It's just that if I don't concentrate I might send you somewhere else..._this_ _spell doesn't have those consequences_!" Twilight gasped finally.

"Oh," replied Pinkie. "But that'd make for a good book, huh?"

Twilight ignored the comment and readied the spell. "Stand still." Pinkie did so. Readying herself, Twilight concentrated her spell. The magenta magic appeared around her horn. It engulfed Pinkie for just a moment before the party pony vanished. "I hope that worked. I haven't sent anypony that far before."

* * *

><p>Pinkie didn't feel like she had moved. One never did when they teleported, as the scenery was the only thing that changed. Nopony was saying anything. "Uhh...Twilight? You there?"<p>

"Nope!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "Two more tries."

Pinkie's eyes widened behind the blindfold. "Cheese!"

"Right on the money," he replied cheerfully.

"You're not mad anymore? Because I really didn't mean—"

Cheese cut her off. "No worries, Pinkie. I really do want to talk to you, but I cannot right now for two reasons. One, it's going to come with a super special surprise, and two, I think Princess Twilight is signaling for you to remove your blindfold."

Pinkie cried out in excitement. "Oh!" She began to fumble with her blindfold, but she felt two other hooves helping her out. Blushing slightly she exclaimed, "Ah—thanks!" The blindfold came off and Pinkie eagerly opened her eyes...only to find that she was faced with sheer darkness, save for a window that Cheese stood near. "What gives?"

Cheese chuckled. "Well...this is the first part of your party. We went all out to give you the best day ever. And this..." He leaned forward and placed his hooves on her shoulders.

"Uhhh...what are you doing...?" Pinkie squeaked. Cheese smirked.

"...is a slide." He pushed.

* * *

><p>Twilight stood near, but not too near, the base of the slide. It faced the entire party, which was all ready for Pinkie. The rest of the partygoers were standing around, ready to welcome Pinkie into her grand party. It truly was spectacular; everypony had done a great job. Twilight cleared her throat and called, "Hey, everypony? Okay, before Pinkie arrives, I just want to thank each and every one of you for making this possible. I don't know how we could have—" The speech, however, was interrupted by the sound of Pinkie's excited squeal as she slid down and finally arrived.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everypony exclaimed, forgetting Twilight. The purple pony chuckled and followed the crowd to greet Pinkie, who was staring at the party with wide eyes.

"...Whoa," breathed Pinkie as she observed the huge party around them. "This is...this is..."

"Epic?" asked Cheese as he slid down and landed neatly next to her.

"Yeah! It's sooo awesome! And so _me_! Lots of balloons and streamers and—IS THAT A CAKE?!" And, lo and behold, the cutie mark cake stood in all its glory. It was huge and upright, and slathered in frosting in the colors of the perspective balloons that composed Pinkie's cutie mark. A small area, a base, was not covered in frosting and instead was a natural chocolate cake.

"Yep!" replied Rainbow Dash. "The Cakes made it and Cheese 'carved' it. Fluttershy did the frosting and I did the most important cake job of all!"

Pinkie grinned. Twilight rolled her eyes and muttered, "All she did was eat the cake that had been shaved off."

Pinkie was about to comment, but suddenly felt something that seemed like rain splash onto her. "Ack! When did it start raining?" she cried. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and realized the rain was brown...and then, she cried out in glee. "Is this...?"

"Chocolate rain?" asked Discord's voice. The actual draconoquues appeared the next second, dressed in a short-sleeved shirt that read, "The Party Starts with Pinkie." It even had a little caricature of Pinkie underneath the words. "I suppose since it's your birthday...I'll lend my powers to this...mediocre party," sighed Discord.

Cheese frowned. "Mediocre? I planned this, if you remember..."

"Hmm? Oh, well, it's _cute_, but it simply cannot compare to the parties I've thrown in my many years," cackled the draconoquues. He looked to the sky and threw fist into the air evilly, as lightning randomly flashed behind him. "So full of chaos and evil, along with my fellow masters of Disharmony! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Discord paused, mouth open, as he looked across the group of ponies. Some, like Applejack, was gawking in horror, others were cowering, but Twilight and surprisingly yet not surprisingly, Fluttershy, were glaring sternly. Lowering his arms he grinned sheepishly. "I, ah...that was, of course, before I was reformed...did I mention the chocolate milk?" There was a pregnant pause.

Pinkie, as usual, was the one to break the silence with an odd comment. "You never gave me any whipped cream last time..."

"Easily fixed," replied Discord, snapping his fingers. A blue cotton candy cloud, the same one he had shown Twilight and company before, appeared next to the pink one and started raining whipped cream. Exclaiming in joy, the pink pony jumped from under one cloud to another, tasting both sweets as she did so.

"Sooo good! You gotta make lots of these for everypony!" begged Pinkie. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Duh." With a click of his fingers there were suddenly cotton candy clouds everywhere. "And don't worry, my little ponies, they'll be gone when the party ends." This satisfied everypony. "Okay?" asked the draconoquues, looking around, "Is everypony good? No more _boring_ requests of a poor, old, _tired_ spirit of Chaos? Can I go home now?" Upon seeing no dissenting ponies, he flew off, pretending to look disgruntled (when in reality he didn't mind helping his friends out).

Twilight huffed. "Glad _that's_ over." She turned to the other ponies with a wide grin. "Well...nothing else to do now but..."

"PARTY!" exclaimed Pinkie in glee, running toward the first activity. And so the party began.

* * *

><p><strong>Now for replies!<strong>

**StarBlazer124: You're so Fluttershy! Get it? Kind? Heh. Heh. That was really bad. Anyway, excellent choice in shipping, and thanks so much, again! :D**

**Dixie Darlin: XD Lol. Don't worry; I think they'll be just fine. You know, probably.**

**YourExtremelyObsessiveFriend: Yes! I won you over to the dark side! Have a cookie. :D**

**Greathe: Thanks for following, my little pony!**

**Fruty Sheep: Yep...You probably do. XD**

**AwkwardTurtle13: I hope you think so when you read it! :D**

**MaxwellsBook: Thanks for the follows! And I'm glad you think so! *Pinkie and Cheese hug back***

**cakemaker555: Thanks for the faves and follows! /)**

**Guest: Haha! Yay! I'm glad the story made you so happy! :3**

**BigD2k: Thank you for the faves and follows, you cool pony!**

**Until next time, my little ponies! ****Keep reading and God bless,**

**Shippings**


	12. The Party, Part Two

Chapter Twelve: The Party, Part Two

**Oh, man, you guys. This is it. This is the last chapter. I'm really gonna miss this, you all. Unless, you know, epilogue, but I'd actually have to write that and all. But after the end of this, I need to know: do you want an epilogue or not? I really want your opinion after you've read the ending. Okay? Okay. This is a nice, long one. I know I said that I don't usually do song lyrics, but they fit in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pinkie began her party musically. She pulled out her ten-instrument combo as there was no music currently playing, and began to jam out a funky tune. "Come on, everypony!" she exclaimed as she did so. "It's my party and I'll play if I want to! I'll explore in a music line!" That was enough to break the ice; ponies began to ease toward the activities they wanted to do. Cheese began to dance along, keeping in mind that he would still need to duck out in a bit to get ready for his silly confession.<p>

As he followed the music line, he noticed one particular instrument in Pinkie's medley: the accordion. Cheese grinned, pulling out his own. Getting in the rhythm, he started playing and eventually made his way next to Pinkie. The pink pony gasped excitedly. "Yesss! Accordion buddies!" she exclaimed when she had a quick break in the song. Shedding the other instruments which she offered to the other ponies in the music line, Pinkie held on to the accordion and played along with her fellow party pony. They had a long procession as Pinkie observed and praised the many flamboyant decorations. They were all girly and fun, just how Pinkie liked.

The Wonderbolts, Cheese having wanted to have the very best for his client, made a short appearance to make a message in the sky: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PINKIE PIE!" After that they separated to enjoy the party. Rainbow Dash attempted to hang out with some of them, but only Soarin really complied. He didn't seem to mind.

After the Wonderbolt performance was over, Pinkie started playing in the chocolate and whipped cream clouds. The whipped cream had accumulated in a similar fashion as snow often did, and so Pinkie decided to play in the mounds of the delicious sweet. A couple of foals jumped in as well, alternating between licking up the chocolate rain and having a whipped cream fight with Pinkie. Cheese snickered as he decided to join in.

The Ponytones had also been booked to play during the party, although Fluttershy still couldn't sing for the entire town yet. Even so, she helped all she could by doing some backstage work and by getting her animals to put on a performance while the quartet sang. Pinkie listened excitedly, while the aforementioned yellow pony had decided to steer clear to avoid being reminded of her not singing with the Ponytones. Pinkie was a great pony and it was her birthday, but she was a bit insensitive to these things.

By then, Cheese had found a great time to slip away and get ready for his production. He was very nervous but he knew it was just pre-confession jitters. "Yes," he told himself, "that is most certainly a thing."

* * *

><p>A bit later, it was time for Pinkie to open her presents. She was happy to see all of her friends with gifts (because of their presence, not presents), but disappointed to see that one pony wasn't there. "Where did Cheese go?" asked Pinkie.<p>

"Oh, he's working on a, uh...a special gift, I think," replied Twilight enigmatically. "No worries."

Reassured slightly, Pinkie tore into the presents. She got many things, from a new cookbook to new ice skates to a box full of expensive party decorations. And then, at last, came the very parcel that Pinkie had attempted to wrestle from her friends two weeks ago. It felt like so much longer of a time.

"Well, now, I did tell you you'd find out on your birthday," snickered Rainbow. "Y'know, wasn't this the first one we got her?"

"Yeah, it was," replied Applejack, "an' we all picked it out together."

Pinkie was grinning widely as she tore into it. "It's gonna be the bet gift ever, I KNOW it!" The wrapping paper torn off, she was free to flip open the lids of the box. It almost shone off of her face as she looked into the present excitedly...and it turned out to be...

A brand-new cannon. It was bigger than her Party Cannon, and pink. The faces of her best friends were painted across the sides, and her face was on top. It was easy to see that each pony had done her own portrait; Rarity's was flawless, Twilight's was more than average, Rainbow Dash's was shaky and ameteurish, Applejack's was average, and Fluttershy's looked average as well. But each one looked as if their artists had done their best, and the Pinkie picture seemed to have been a collaboration of the whole group. It honestly brought tears to Pinkie's eyes.

"It's not like your Party Cannon isn't great," began Rainbow Dash.

"But we thought, since you use it so much, why not have a spare if yours breaks down or something similar?" finished Rarity. Her friends nodded.

Fluttershy asked timidly, "Do...do you like it?"

Pinkie stared for a few seconds before throwing her front legs around her friends. "I love it, I love it so much!" she sobbed. "You guys are the best!" The other five sighed in relief.

After getting herself back together, Pinkie demanded for the cake to be brought out. Twilight refused to do so, however. "There's still one more pony who needs to present."

"Oh. Is it Cheese's 'special gift?' What is it?" the pink pony asked curiously.

"You'll see," was Twilight's reply before she excused herself, most likely to find said pony.

Pinkie frowned. "Uh...okay..."

* * *

><p>Cheese was pacing backstage in his costume. "I can't do it. I thought I could but I can't."<p>

Twilight groaned. "Don't be such a foal! Everypony knows how you two crazy ponies feel about each other!"

Cheese sniffed. "But I'm scared..."

"Of what? Of course Pinkie's going to accept you. And even if she doesn't, she's a forgiving pony," said Twilight patiently. "You'll be fine."

Cheese frowned. "...But..."

Rainbow flew up to them. "Hey, Lover-Boy! Get your flank on that stage, Pinkie's gonna lose focus and head to the cake if you don't do it now!" Without waiting for an answer, she flew behind the stallion and started pushing him from behind. Following her lead, Twilight magically lifted Cheese and shoved him through the curtains. He looked back mournfully right before he went on.

The Alicorn was unfazed. "You'll be fine!" called Twilight with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Pinkie was just about to sneak over to the large cake when she heard a yelp and saw, up on the stage, that Cheese Sandwich had burst through the curtains suddenly. He was holding his accordion and wearing a large pink wig and had been painted pink, with a few balloon stickers on his flank. The previously orange pony was looking nervously at the crowd. Pinkie hadn't seen him like that before, but something about his being dressed like her gave her butterflies. Not that his mere presence didn't do so anyway. She remembered how she had dressed as him, and giggled.<p>

Cheese gulped. "Ah...uh...attention, everypony," he said shakily, "before we eat cake, I, uhh, have something to say—sing—for the birthday mare."

Pinkie cupped her hooves around her mouth and shrieked, "GO, CHEESE, WAHOO!"

The party pony laughed nervously and raised the accordion. After playing a few shaky notes, everypony could suddenly see the musician in him begin to take over as he started playing faster, smoother, and more confidently.

"Pinkie, it's your birthday,

a very special day," he sang,

"I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say,

Happy Happy Happy Happy, Happy Happy Happy Happy, Happy Happy Happy Happy Birthday to you!"

He pointed a hoof at Pinkie for emphasis. She was, by then, giggling. "Hey," she snorted through her giggles, "that's my song!"

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about," said Cheese theatrically. Everypony laughed. He continued,

"And through this little ditty,

I want you to see,

just how much you and your town,

they really mean to me!

Ponyville is awesome but coming from you to you now, the thing that brings me up not down, that pony is you!"

Cheese pointed to Pinkie again. She grinned a wide grin. After this, the melody switched. Cheese danced on his hind legs. "Because..." he said with a small smile. He was almost ready for the big finale; now was the time to be scared.

"That super duper party pony,

that pony's Pinkie!

I'd go so far as to say that

she's better than me!

But Pinkie, be prepared, for what

this Cheese is gonna do,

Because, my party pony buddy,

I've got a crush on you!" Fireworks exploded into the sky randomly and made the shape of a deformed Pinkie as a group of pegasi randomly splashed buckets of water on the other ponies, who spluttered and coughed. The pink pony gawked, blushing profusely.

"You do?" she squeaked.

Cheese was blushing too as he awkwardly got off of the table. "I, um, yeah. I really think I do—that is, you don't have—I'll just—" he muttered as he started to back away.

Pinkie fell out of her chair in a very Pinkie way as she raced to catch up to him. "Silly Cheese, dontcha get it?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "I feel that way too!"

Cheese grinned hopefully and turned around. "You do?"

"Mm-hmm! I, uh, realized it after the...fiasco yesterday. I went looking for you...I kind of told everypony there."

Cheese's mouth fell open as he looked among the crowd of Ponyvillians. "What! They knew? Why didn't anypony tell me...?"

From the crowd, who had all be watching eagerly, Rainbow Dash yelled loudly, "Cut the chitchat and kiss already, for pony's sake!"

Pinkie and Cheese looked at each other awkwardly before the latter put a hoof under her chin and kissed her firmly. Pinkie kissed back with equal gusto as the crowd cheered. They broke apart after a few seconds, smiling at each other.

"It's about time, huh?" asked Rainbow, nudging Fluttershy. The yellow pony nodded with glee.

Cheese was muttering bashfully, "Hehe...that was..."

"Yeah, that was..." Pinkie stared at the ground. Cheese offered his front leg and Pinkie accepted it. With a smirk, she pulled him closer. "You're now officially my coltfriend," she muttered in his ear. He chuckled.

"Aren't _I_ supposed to ask _you_ to be my special somepony?" Cheese murmured.

Pinkie laughed. "Nope! My birthday, so I tell you that you're my special somepony! No choices! Now, let's dive into that yummy cake, huh?"

"As you wish, Ma'am!"

* * *

><p>The couple couldn't be separated for the entire rest of the party. Pinkie and Cheese spent the whole time singing, dancing, pranking, eating, and maybe kissing when nopony was looking.<p>

Pinkie thanked her friends and family, as did Cheese, when they all explained how they helped bring the two together. They happily accepted the pair's relationship, even though it was already quite obvious that they were together from their earlier display. And Cheese may have had "accidentally" sent two lonely-looking stallions in the directions of Pinkie's sisters when Octavia and her fellow fancy musicians started playing dance music. They were still dancing when Cheese and Pinkie looked toward them again. Pinkie took the time during a slow song to tell Cheese about something that had been bothering her.

"Are you going to have to leave?" she blurted. Her coltfriend looked at her in surprise.

"Leave?" asked Cheese. "Why would I do that?"

"Your job...aren't you a traveling party pony? I don't want to take that away from you," muttered Pinkie unhappily.

Cheese hummed. "I don't know. To be honest, I've thought about this problem, too. I know I can't just leave...I don't _want_ to leave you here, Pinkie. Not like those dumb romance books that make them leave each other for no real reason, I'll tell you that!"

Pinkie nodded quickly, understanding that feeling. "Thank you! That's what I think EVERY TIME I read those books!"

"Maybe I'll take a vacation. Or...I'll make this my home, and sometimes I'll leave to plan a party. Heck, you could even come with me sometimes," he added as an afterthought. "Why work out the details now?" Pinkie couldn't have agreed more, her questions answered, and they moved on to talk of other things.

* * *

><p>It was a night that nopony wanted to end, but it had to sometime. Cheese walked Pinkie home, and kissed her goodnight. When they had broken apart, Pinkie and her special somepony hugged.<p>

"Did I do a good job on the party?" murmured Cheese. Pinkie sighed blissfully.

"Mm-hmm. I loved it."

"That's good." They didn't want to let go but they eventually had to. Cheese walked back towards the inn, but not before turning around and looking at Pinkie with one more, "I love you, Pinkie!"

Pinkie blew a kiss to him. "I love you too, Cheese! Good night!"

Looking at that earnest face, Cheese knew right then and there that, although he might venture out from time to time, he wouldn't go anywhere without Pinkie. That was just as well seeing as puddles couldn't move, and he was definitely one by now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I really hope you liked it!<strong>

**Here are the replies!**

**Shadougelover14: You know, neither would I!**

**CrazyNutBob: Ohh...yeah, it really would be good. My making you hungry has now made me...thirsty? For chocolate milk, yeah.**

**Fruty Sheep: No, it was only part one! I don't think this one was all that short, lol.**

**AwkwardTurtle13: I'm so glad you were excited for this party. I hope I satisfied! And that's great, one vote. If more ponies vote for one then maybe...Thanks for understanding, also!**

**2vdream: Aaah, I'm sorry! That's just how stories go, and if I added a whole lot extra it wouldn't be as good! Maybe I'll write that epilogue but...eww. No clop, just...no. ^^'**

**RainingDew: Oh, you can say it all you want! :D I hope you liked their little confession.**

**seniorcopycat: Thanks for the favorite :3**

**CheesePieRules: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Dixie Darlin: Haha, it's always fun to have the logical react to the illogical in the most hilarious of ways!**

**The Great and Powerful Cookie: Thanks for the faves and follows! I mildly ship Fluttercord, but I think I like Fluttermac a bit more. Idk. But thanks, again!**

**And there you go! Leave a revJew asking about that epilogue and I might be willing to do it!**

**Read well and God bless ya'll!**

**Shippings**


	13. The Engagement

Epilogue: The Engagement

**Gaaah you guys, I actually did it! I wrote out an epilogue! Do you realize how proud I am of myself?!**

**I'm actually going to begin with reviews this time. So, here we go!**

**Guest: Ack! I didn't mean to embarrass you! It's fine, really. Don't worry about it. :3**

**YouExtremelyObesessiveFriend: Be careful what you wish for...you just might get it! And you did, I believe XD**

**Fruty Sheep: I had originally planned for him to dress up as a cake, and yours worked better. I forgot to I've you credit for it, though! Lemme fix that; **

**_viewers, the Cheese-dressed-up-as-Pinkie thing was Fruty's idea! Give Fruty a round of applause!_**

**CrazyNutBob: Oh, I'm so happy you liked it! :D And I think everypony seemed to like that part...Self esteem levels rose on this day.**

**KingOfStickers: Thanks for the faves and follows! I was actually kind of considering that...if I did end up doing that it'd be a while before I actually posted it. No promises, though.**

**RainingDew: Here you go, then! I'm glad you liked it :D**

**AwkwardTurtle13: Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Seems Rainbow's quote was pretty popular...I was just like, "There's a Rainbow thing to say :I" but apparently it caught on!**

**The Great and Powerful Cookie: Oh! Thanks! *noms***

**wildone97: I'm so glad you did! :D**

**And without further ado, my little ponies, the REAL last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

Mr. Cake was manning the Sugarcube Corner today. The foals were off at school and his wife was out with a friend. Pinkie was hanging out with some friends. He pleasantly gave out sweets to the customers like usual, happy to do so. After the usual morning rush, since many ponies liked to have sweet things for breakfast, business slowed.

While waiting for another customer, Mr. Cake took the time to put some more things into the oven. He was cracking some eggs when he heard the "ding ding!" of the store's bell. Quickly getting the yolks in the batter, he rushed out to greet the customer. "Hello, welcome to...Cheese Sandwich! Well, hi!"

Cheese was in his travel outfit. "Hello, Mr. Cake," he said in his low cowpony voice.

"How'd the party in Manehattan go? Was it a hit?" inquired Mr. Cake.

Cheese lifted the hat to reveal his usual puffy hairstyle. "Actually," he admitted sheepishly, "I kind of fibbed on that one. I wasn't going to a party. I was doing something much more important."

Mr. Cake's eyes widened. "More important than parties? This must be serious. Where did you go?"

Cheese looked very nervous. "Well...I went and saw Pinkie's family, actually."

"You didn't bring her with you?"

"Couldn't. This was something I couldn't bring her along for. I...well, I asked for her father's permission to...to marry her."

That shocked the taller stallion. He staggered back in surprise. "Marry?!"

"He said yes, but that I should also ask somepony else," added Cheese. "Somepony who is like her other father figure, in Ponyville."

Mr. Cake's mouth was agape. "So what you're telling me is..."

Cheese looked at Mr. Cake hopefully. "Yes, sir. I'd like your permission to marry the sweet pink mare living in your bakery; I want Pinkie to be my wife."

Mr. Cake smiled. "Cheese Sandwich, I can honestly say that Pinkie obviously loves you very much, and if Igneous said yes then I will too. You have my blessing to ask for Pinkie's hoof in marriage."

Cheese grinned widely and hugged him. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I promise, I'll make her the happiest mare in Equestria!"

Mr. Cake blinked before laughing. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

><p>Happily, Cheese trotted through Ponyville with his to-do list and a cupcake. It had three check boxes which read:<p>

•Ask Pinkie's father  
>•Ask Pinkie's father figure<br>•Ask Pinkie

Cheese checked off the second box. "Done and done," he commented as he chomped into the sugary sweet in his hoof. "Now the third and hardest..." he sighed through a mouthful of cupcake. He got shivers just thinking about this; how the hoof was he supposed to ask her?

The venue wasn't a problem. Cheese had already reserved a table for two in a rather nice restaurant, and had even paid extra bits for an especially nice table. And as to what he would propose with, he had done some research. Unicorns typically proposed with rings, and pegasi might wear rings on their wings or the base of said wings, but earth ponies could not wear rings, period. Some just went without jewelry, but Cheese wasn't about to spare that expense. He had bought a rather nice ring and a cheap yet nice-looking chain that could hold it around her neck. After a particularly large party order a few months ago, Cheese had procured a bit of extra money. He had set it aside for wedding/proposal expenses and immediately got to work, getting a reservation and buying the jewelry.

And now, today, the day of the reservation, he was finally going to ask her to be his wife. Oh, he was so nervous...and he still had no idea how to ask her. Get down on one knee? Grovel at her feet? Ask her casually? Dress up like her again?

As these options floated through his mind, Cheese suddenly became aware that he had walked right into somepony. And, of course, that pony had to be...

"Yay! Cheese, you're back!" cried an excited Pinkie, bouncing around him. He was glad to see her, of course, but did she have to be here now

"H-hi, Pinkie!" laughed Cheese nervously. "I missed you!"

"Me too! Wow, you came back today, just like you said, just in time for that date you asked me on! I've got a really pretty dress, Rarity made it for me!" rambled Pinkie as she continued to bounce. Cheese forced a grin.

"That's great! Can't wait to see it!"

Satisfied, Pinkie bounced off. Cheese sighed in relief that he was able to keep it together. He went home, a house he had bought a little while after becoming Pinkie's coltfriend, to wait impatiently for the time of the date as well as put on his suit.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what was up with Cheese earlier?" asked Pinkie to Gummy as she slipped on the dress she had had Rarity make. It was high-waisted, with a deep red top half and a long, white skirt with gold accents. The neck was also gold with a halter top style and Rarity had added some high-heeled shoes that matched the top half of the dress.<p>

"I mean, he seemed even more nervouser when I mentioned our date!" she added as she pulled her head through the halter top. She shook the skirt out and it settled prettily over her back hooves. "I wonder what he's got that he's so nervous about. Hope he's not totally breaking up with me..." she sniggered. Then, Pinkie's smile dropped. "Wait...what if he _is_? Oh my gosh, what if he _is_?! I don't know what I'll do if he breaks up with me!" Pinkie stepped into the shoes. "Oh, Gummy, don't look at me like that. It's a valid worry."

Gummy, of course, showed his concern as he did with all emotion; his eyes faced different directions as he stared at nothing.

Pinkie paced around. "Ooh..." she moaned. "That'd be...oh, he can't do this to me! I love him too much!" Her thoughts were broken by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Pinkie? Cheese is here," called Mrs. Cake.

"Coming!" replied Pinkie. She forced herself to push these worries down. Of course he wasn't going to break up with her; this was a nice place! Why would he take her to a nice restaurant if he was going to break up with her? Shaking herself one more time, she adopted a confident look and went outside to meet her date.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Mr. Cake was eyeing Cheese with a knowing look. "Are you ready?" asked the older stallion.<p>

"Honestly? No," sighed Cheese. "I'm so nervous! This is the night that will determine our entire future together! I can't mess it up if I don't want her to leave me forever!" he finished in a wail.

"Relax! It's stressful, yeah, but when she says yes..." Mr. Cake's eyes glazed over with a dreamy look. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world..."

Cheese wasn't satisfied. "But what if she—Whoa." He had suddenly looked up to see Pinkie in her dress. The pink pony had appeared out of nowhere. She took his breath away. "Pinkie...you look..."

Pinkie giggled. "You look super cute too!" And he did; he was in a nice black suit that had a red bow tie that coincidentally matched her dress. He actually had pants as well. She bounced down the steps and in no time reached her date.

Cheese offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Pinkie took it. "Mm-hmm. See you, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" The pair walked out as the bakers waved goodbye.

Mrs. Cake looked at her husband. "What were you two talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, colt stuff. Too complicated for you to understand," chuckled Mr. Cake simply. His wife rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe you got such a great table!" exclaimed Pinkie. "I mean, it's right next to the window and everything! Somepony's spoiling me~" she sang in her Pinkie-esque way.<p>

Cheese waved a hoof. "Oh, please. Nothing's too good for you, Pinkie."

"Still!" Pinkie looked over the menu. "Whoa. This all looks so good. I have no idea what to get!"

"Take all the time you need," said Cheese. Inwardly, he kicked himself; the longer she took, the longer he'd have to wait until he proposed! Then again, he didn't know when to actually do it.

Thankfully, Pinkie replied, "Nah, this actually looks pretty good. This one with the spaghetti and stuffed grape leaves. Sounds yummy in my tummy!"

Cheese frowned as he observed then menu. After looking, he decided on the feta salad. The two handed their menus to the unicorn who was their waiter. "Thank you," he said as he dipped his head. He levitated the menus as he went back into the kitchen as the couple began to converse.

* * *

><p>"So, Cheese, what do you think would be cooler, a turtle with a bunny face, or a kitty with a bat body?" asked Pinkie a while later. They had finished their main courses and were awaiting the waiter with their dessert.<p>

"Well, I think the kitty with a bat body," commented Cheese.

"Me too!"

"Listen, Pinkie," sighed the stallion. It was now or never, and if he waited any longer then he was going to sweat right through this suit. "We really need to talk about our future."

Pinkie's smiled faded. It couldn't be that her fears would come to pass, right? "F-future?"

"Yeah. I've kind of been thinking about this for a long time..." gulped Cheese. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had to do it.

Pinkie's eyes were beginning to fill. "Thinking about what?"

"Well...I think that—"

He was interrupted by the arrival of the chocolate cake they were going to share. Cheese wanted to stare angrily at the waiter but he knew the unicorn was just doing his job. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sir. Would you like me to bring the check next time?"

"Yes, please." The waiter bowed and left.

"What were you going to say?" asked Pinkie in an accusatory voice. "You think that...?"

"I think that I've waited long enough." Cheese got out of his chair as Pinkie was about to do the same to beg him not to leave her. She stayed in her seat, though, out of curiosity. A few heads turned towards the stallion interestedly. Cheese dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a box. "Pinkamena Diane Pie, we've been together for about three years after I helped plan your birthday party. Even before that, you inspired me to do what I loved, and helped me discover my destiny. Well...while we're on the subject of destinies, I can only think of one for myself. And that includes standing by you, forever. I can't imagine a life without you. For that reason I ask you...Pinkie, will you marry me?" He opened the box which revealed a ring on a gold chain.

Pinkie was crying. "Yes, yes, one billion times yes!" she spluttered as she threw her forelegs around Cheese's neck. There was clapping from the other customers as Cheese laughed with joy and spun her around before kissing. He slipped the chain around her neck after they broke apart. "I can't believe it, we're getting married!" she squeaked. "What if we have little foals and then they have little foals and we have a big family?!"

"Whatever you want," replied Cheese as he held her close, immense happiness radiating from him as he did so. "Whatever you want."

**Was it too fast-paced? Gaah, now I'm being such a Pinkie! I need to calm down!**

**Well, that's the story. I had a lot of fun, you guys! If you ever feel like talking, shoot me a PM and I'll probably reply! Thanks for sticking with me to the end, whether you started when I posted the very first chap or you're reading this years after it's been posted and finished! You. Are. Awesome.**

**God bless all of you guys!**

**~Shippings~/)**


End file.
